Journey of Two Worlds
by Flower of Venus
Summary: Journey's greatest power comes from within her heart and soul, as long as her intentions are pure. They are drawn to each other but blind as to why. Follow their fate play out along with the story. OC/Zuko Rated for language.
1. Prologue & CH 1

Hi there! I know most people don't read these things so I'll make it short. I'm Jem, the creator of the OC and the story but not the creator of Avatar the Last Airbender, remember that 'cause I don't want to get sued. lol Hope you enjoy this, it's a tad long and is the first chapter plus a prologue 'cause I didn't feel like splitting them, hope you don't mind.

I'd also like to give a big thanks to my beta reader Death Twilight, you're awesome!

Anyway, on with the story. ^_^

* * *

><p><em>Journey of Two Worlds<em>

_Prologue_

I looked up at the old man in front of me and then down at his held out hand. He seemed kind enough with the smile on his face and that gentle old person look in his eyes, but what did a 4 year old really know about kind faces? I turned back to see my mother smiling and ushering me forward, obviously wanting me to take the man's hand and go with him. It didn't make much sense to me, why would my mother want me to go with him? Was there something special about him? Did he have something for me? Was my mother just tired of me and wanted rid of me? None of them really seemed like good explanations at the time, for the man seemed ordinary and my mother loved me more than anything. So why must I go with him?

"Allez avec lui ma chérie, rien à vous nuire." My mother said in her sweet french that always made me feel safe.

And so with that last bit of reassurance I slowly lifted my small delicate hand and placed it in his large palm. I was suddenly pulled against him and held tightly as winds whipped past us. I closed my eyes tight and buried my face in his long, flowing robes.

The wind stopped and it felt like we were on solid ground again though I still clung to him. "You can look now," I heard him say with a slight chuckle.

I slowly lifted my face from him and looked around us. We were on an island covered in something black, and I could see the ocean off a little ways away. Everything in general just seemed calm and kinda deserted. I looked up at the man and he had a smile on his face as he looked around the island. I gently tugged on his robes to get his attention, and he looked down at me like he just remembered that I was with him.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly.

He smiled and lifted me up into his arms in a swift motion. "This is my home! And your home as well, my dear," I gave him a confused look, this did not look like my house. He just laughed and started to walk me around the black island, "Soon you will see this world as your home, just as much as it is mine... soon, Journey..."

I scrunched up my face in annoyance and covered my eyes with the back of my hand, rolling over in my bed to block the bright light. I layed there for a moment just thinking of the dream I had woken from, though it was more memory than dream. That was when I first met the man that would change my life, and the first time I went to the world that I soon saw as my own, just as he said I would.

Maybe it was the amazing creatures that resided there or the beautiful powers the people were blessed with, that made me always want to go back there whenever I could. Being introduced to a world of what seemed like magic when I was so young had probably been the reason for my beliefs in anything mystical or magical, or just plain out of the ordinary. Living and learning in that world made me realize that anything was truly possible no matter how impossible it sounded. It wasn't until years later that I realized that any story could be true as well.

How strange it was to be flipping through the channels on the TV and see my wonderful world show up

_in a preview._

"Avatar..."

_Journey of Two Worlds _

_Chapter 1_

'Journey... return to us...'

I looked around for the voice but only saw white and mist, no shapes that might be human and no signs of life. 'Hello? Who are you?' I called out to the voice.

'Walk under the light of the full moon... and you will find your destiny...' the voice answered in the same distant tone as before.

I started to run around in the world of white, searching desperately for the owner of the voice that called to me. Tears stung at my eyes as I searched to no avail. Why was the voice familiar? What did it want with me? How did it know me? Question after question raced through my head until every thought and feeling left me, and I dropped to the floor as a sudden jolt of electricity went through my entire body.

I woke breathing hard and gripping my sheets, sweat pouring down my face. I looked around me, only to see my room. I let out a long sigh and sat up in my bed. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and started to even my breathing. Of course... they have to be so dramatic about it. Why couldn't they just send someone to get me like the first time? I glanced at my clock, it read 10:56 P.M. That nap took a lot longer than I thought it would.

I had been waiting for this day for about 5 years. I was 11 when they told me I'd have to stay in my world until they would come to get me. How cruel is that? Just show me this amazing world where I have amazing powers and then rip it away from me... heart breaking... It felt like they were keeping me from my own home.

I guess I shouldn't complain, seeing as though I was taken care of and taught how to do something amazing, something no one else in my world or their world can do. I loved being there, everyone was so wonderful to me, and all the spirits were kind and gentle to me. Though I suppose to them I was just a child with the power they needed, so we each get something out of this, I get an amazing power while they get someone to save their world.

I can't help but smile at the thought of them and the fact that they need me, being needed does feel nice.

I got out of bed and grabbed my back pack and started throwing things I might need for this trip into it. My hooded black cape, blanket, and normal girl things. I was almost bouncing while collecting everything, and that's a big deal for me. You can't blame me for being a bit excited, wouldn't anyone be excited to go back to a world with what seemed like magic? I don't think there's one person I know that wouldn't be thrilled out of their mind.

I opened my closet and grabbed a wooden chest from the top shelf and set it down on my bed. Slowly I slid my hand over the top of the dusty chest, feeling the engravings under my fingers. With a long, deep breath I opened the chest to reveal the only things I had kept from my time in the Avatar world, a bit of money from each nation, a flower hair pin Roku had given to me, some maps, and a lovely engraved dagger.

These things are my most prized possessions, simply because they came from a place I saw more as my home than my own house and world. I picked up the dagger and pulled it out of it's sheath, my breath suddenly hitched in my throat as I eyed the blade. It's been so long... The signs of each element were engraved into it, it was a dagger that was passed down to each avatar and it was my job to get it to the next one in line.

"Journey?" I turned suddenly at my grandma's voice. "What are you doing with that honey?" She asked, obviously worried.

"Grandma..." I bit my lip and put the dagger back into it's sheath then set it in my back pack. "I've got to go somewhere tonight... I'm sorry..."

"What do you mean you have to go somewhere? Where do you have to go? How long are you going to be gone?" She walked into my room and was now beside me.

"I'm not really sure... how long I'll be gone..." I looked right into her eyes, I could see the fear and worry and utter confusion in those deep aged eyes.

She grabbed onto my arm tightly. "You can't go, Journey. I need you here, with me," Her grip tightened as if she though that was going to keep me in that spot.

I gently pulled from her grasp and took both of her hands in mine. "This isn't something that either of us can choose Grandma, it's going to happen no matter what. Mom and Dad told you this day would come."

She stared at me for a few moments then roughly pulled her hands out of mine. "No! You can't go anywhere!"

"I have to, people are counting on me! Without me, people are going to die!" I shouted, my anger coming out from being yelled at.

She raised her hand and smacked me clear across the face, the sting of her palm hurting my heart more than my cheek. I layed my hand on my now red cheek and glanced up at her, she had tears in her eyes and looked as though she was doing all she could to not let every emotion fall out in the form of those salty drops.

"I lost my son and your mother! I'm not loosing you! You're not leaving this house! I will protect you!" She screamed at me then walked out of my room, slamming the door behind her. I just stared at the door, my mouth hanging open and a few tears sliding down my face.

She's never... hit me before... I don't understand why she's acting like this... and what was all that about loosing my parents and protecting me? It's not like their death was her fault... the only one I blame is the idiot who didn't think before he got into his car drunk.

I took a deep breath, wiped the tears from my face, and started packing again. Once I finished that I started digging through my closet for the right kind of clothes I'd need for this trip. I pulled out my black legging-type-pants that were about as heavy as a pair of sweats, but still thin looking, a black long sleeved shirt that wrapped around me and tied on my side, black fingerless gloves, and black lace up boots. I changed into those clothes and pulled my back pack on my shoulder. I looked out my window to find the large full moon I'd have to stand under. I opened my window and started to climb out... but stopped for a minute and looked back at my room. It wasn't a big room but it was perfect for me, a room I had turned into my own when I moved in with my grandma. There were memories in this room that went back even further than my time living here, times when I'd stay the night visiting my grandma and far back to when the room had been my dad's. This was home... but it wasn't my real home...

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pen and paper and wrote my grandma a long note explaining everything to the best of my ability and how sorry I was and how much I love her. I folded the note and set it on my bed where I was sure she'd find it. I went back to the window and climbed out, taking one last look into my room before running off into the night.

I'm sorry Grandma...

* * *

><p>I raced through the corn field in front of our house until I felt a sudden pull on me. I looked up at the bright full moon, practically hypnotized by it. I took a deep breath, sat down cross legged, and closed my eyes. I was ready to go back. I had waited for so long for them to call me back, it was like my second home and I missed it, and I missed my bending as well. I wasn't allowed to bend in my world. The spirits said it would destroy the balance in my world, so if I was to bend just once I would lose my bending forever. I suppose that was a good threat to keep a child from using her 'magic powers'.<p>

I opened my eyes and watched as everything around me faded to white, the wind felt almost like fingers caressing my skin tenderly. I smiled, the spirits were taking me, I've felt this before. It felt like arms were starting to surround me, and I let the force pull my body upwards, my arms and legs dangling. I took a deep breath and let it out in a stream of white fire. I smirked at my fire, the fire that only I could create.

'Don't get too excited, Journey.' I heard a gentle voice that I couldn't help but recognize.

"Roku... why are you trying to ruin my fun? I haven't used my bending in 5 years, I think I deserve a little time to get excited." I spoke back to him playfully.

'Don't get carried away though, Journey, we're just barely past the barrier.'

I let out a long, annoyed sigh and nodded. "Yes, Roku..."

We floated smoothly through the world of white until I was placed on my feet in front of two large doors. I looked behind me and saw Roku with a gentle smile on his face, and I couldn't help but turn around and hug him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's been too long, Master..." I whispered into his robes.

He rubbed my back lovingly, like the feel of a father. "I know, my dear... I know..."

I pulled back and smiled up at him. "So, what's the occasion of my return?"

"Come," he lay his hand on my shoulder and guided me to the large doors, "We'll explain everything inside."

The large doors opened for us and inside was a huge room with a long table in the middle of it and four thrones at the head of the table. In the thrones from left to right was a man in blue robes and furs, a woman in green robes and face paint, an empty throne, and then a woman in orange and yellow robes and a blue arrow on her forehead. Roku took his place on the empty throne and motioned me forward. I walked to the table and sat down in front of them.

These were the keepers of the elements, also the past four avatars. I remembered the history lesson I had gotten during my time here years ago. When an avatar dies he or she becomes the keeper of their birth element until the next avatar of that element dies and replaces them. These spirits are in charge of helping the avatar on earth as well as someone like me, giving wisdom and other things.

"Journey, welcome back!" Said Yang-Chen, the lady of air.

I bowed my head and smiled at them. "Thank you. Now would you like to tell me why it is you brought me back?"

"Certainly." Answered Kuruk, the lord of water, "You are aware of the fate of the current avatar, correct?"

"Yeah, I know what's gonna happen and everything seems fine so I don't really understand what I'm needed for. I mean, Aang defeats the Fire Lord and there's a happy ending... right?"

"That's what was suppose to happen but something has been changed," said Roku. "Someone from your world has found their way here with the help of the spirit form of Fire Lord Sozin. This person... is very dangerous and very powerful."

My eyes narrowed slightly. "Powerful and dangerous how..?"

"A firebender just about as powerful as the Fire Lord... teamed up with the Fire Lord." Roku answered, his tone very serious.

"So it's basically like... two Fire Lords fighting against Aang?" I asked.

"Basically."

I took a deep breath and lowered my gaze to the table. "So... how am I gonna help?"

"You must fight and defeat this man for Aang to have a chance of winning." Kyoshi answered, speaking for the first time.

I raised my head and looked at her. "How am I supposed to do that? I'm not as powerful as the Avatar, not even close. I don't have a special state that gives me the strength and wisdom of my past lives. I'm not powerful enough!"

Kyoshi rose from her seat and towered over me. "You must fight, Journey, or the world and the balance don't have a chance. People will die."

I bit my lip and looked away. I was scared. I had never really fought anyone with bending, of course there was practice things but... it wasn't like a real fight for your life. And now they want me to fight some all powerful firebender and save the world? I didn't have a chance... if anything I was just going to buy time for Aang to go into the Avatar state. But at some point in the fight... I would really be out of time...

I guess it didn't matter that much if I died... as long as the Avatar survived and the world wasn't lost to the fire nation...

"Ok.." I whispered, "I'll do it..."

I felt Kyoshi lay her hand on my head and ruffle my hair a bit. "I knew you wouldn't let us down."

I turned my head back and looked at her, she was smiling a little in that weird Kyoshi 'I'm too prideful to say that I'm proud of you' way to smile. I let out a long sigh and nodded.

"How could I say no?"

Kyoshi chuckled slightly and sat back down. "I suppose you couldn't."

"So..." I lifted my head and looked at them all, "What else do I need to know? 'Cause I assume there's more..."

"Actually, that's all we can really tell you." Roku said, "The spirits believe you have too much information already, what with your know about the future and all.

I sighed and gave them all a look of pure annoyance. Yeah I knew they were extremely powerful and could probably just banish me to my world and take away my power... but they've always asked so much of me and never really given much help. I wasn't the avatar and I knew I wasn't worth as much as him, so I can be a little bit of a smart ass with them, and I think I've earned it.

"Journey." Roku said in his stern tone.

I turned away from them and nodded. "I know, I know..."

I saw Roku stand out of the corner of my eye and walk around to my side. He layed a hand on my head and petted my hair. I closed my eyes, stood up, and turned my face up to look at him. He smiled.

"It's time to go, my dear. You'll do fine, Journey."

"Can you at least tell me where I'm gonna be sent?" I asked.

"You'll be in the Earth Kingdom, that's all I can say." Roku replied. I nodded my response.

"You're going to need to find Avatar Aang, he'll need to know he can trust you." Yeng Chen said from her seat, "You'll always have a connection with us, you know that, and we may not be able to tell you much but we can give you guidance on your... well... journey." She laughed a little at this and I couldn't help but smile. My name was a running joke here.

"Ok!" I clapped my hands together and gave a big smile, "I'm ready, send me home!"

Roku laughed and touched his finger to my forehead. I could feel myself start to fade from the spirit world. I closed my eyes, listening to the distant voice of Roku giving me words of encouragement. Soon my senses flooded with new feelings, smells, and sounds. I opened my eyes and looked around, I was put somewhere in a forest next to the ocean. I smelled the salty air, felt the ocean wind, and heard the waves crashing against the shore. Oh yes... this is exactly what I needed. I really missed the ocean in this world, it seemed to be much more pure than the one back in my world. I listened closely and heard distant voices, probably a village. Pulling my back pack up on my shoulders, I started on my way, heading towards the sound of the village.

It's feels so good to be home.

* * *

><p>Oh gosh! It's done! ^_^" Sorry it was so long if you don't like long chapters, that's just how I write my chapters. I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of this story and will tell me so in a review.<p>

Here's the translation of the french up there: "Go with him sweetheart, he wont hurt you." I'll use french in this story more so if you don't understand something take a look down here and I'll have the translation.

I'll be putting up the second chapter as soon as possible, hope you'll stick around for it. ^_^ And to let us go it's Journey! Our lovely lead!

Journey: "Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that and will read the next chapter as well. A little tip from e to you, leave Jem a review and she'll update even faster. See ya soon!"


	2. CH 2 Ponytail

Hey there! So the next chapter is out! This is my late christmas present to all of my lovely readers! ^_^ *hugs all of you and gives you cookies* I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's kinda slow but things get a little better... I'll give you a hint as to why... *whispers* ...ponytail...

Anyway! As always big thanks to be beta reader 'cause she's awesome! You know it!

Please read and review, it makes me happy.

* * *

><p>Journey of Two Worlds<br>Chapter 2

The village I found had been taken over by the fire nation. From what I could tell they used it for it's docks, rich supplies, and great location. I saw mostly red and black around me, though there were a few greens and browns, most sitting in the dirt looking sad and hungry or trying to sell something. I pulled my hood down a little to hide my face, trying to keep as unnoticed as possible.

I did a little shopping for my trip then decided to head to the docks, hoping to catch some fire nation gossip about the Avatar. Unfortunately it was mostly cargo ships coming in and out, nothing really interesting to find or listen to. I was looking down at the water as I walked along the dock, listing to people talk about what they were bringing in and where they had to go. At this point my mind started to wonder and the conversations around me faded. Was the water always this dark? Did it change while I was gone?

"Ump!"

I shook my head to focus and found myself on the ground with a familiar face in front of me. Did we bump into each other? How did I not notice? I'm really loosing it...

"Will you watch where you're going you filthy peasant?" the man in front of me yelled.

I was taken aback by his outburst and outraged at the insult, "Why don't you watch it ponytail?" Yeah, it's him.

"Prince Zuko, that's no way to speak to a lady," Iroh said from behind him. He stepped up and reached a hand out to me, "Please forgive my nephew Miss, he's under a lot of stress lately."

I looked at him for a moment, sent a glare to the rising prince, then took the old man's hand, "He's understood but not forgiven."

Iroh chuckled a little and pulled me to my feet, "I suppose that's fair." There was a little twinkle in the man's eyes that I couldn't quite understand though I knew it meant something, this needed further investigation.

"Thank you though, for your pleasantness," I smiled softly at him. "I should expect nothing less from General Iroh of the Fire Nation."

"Ah, so you know of me?" he returned the smile and gripped my hand a little more. "How is it that I don't know of you?"

I let out a little laugh, "Most don't, I'm afraid, though it's always been that way hasn't it, General?" I said, letting a little smirk slide over my lips for only a moment.

He patted my hand then released it, "It has, though I never believed that was how it should have been to start with."

"Maybe I'll change it," I gave him a small bow. "Thank you again for your pleasantness, I think it's the only bit I'll see for a while, but I must be on my way."

He gave a small bow back, "Maybe. People can surprise you, so keep your mind open while on your way."

"I will." With that we parted ways, him with a very confused and fuming prince.

Iroh was very closely connected to the spirits, this I knew, but I wasn't sure if he'd know about me. Like I said, most don't. He caught my hints though, just like I hoped he would. If Iroh knew about me then that means... what does it mean? Why would the spirits let him know about me being here or even existing? Maybe so that he could make sure Zuko didn't hurt me if we went into combat? I don't know. The spirits are so sneaky and secretive with me.

I did learn something out of this though. The Avatar isn't at the North Pole yet. Zuko and his ponytail proved that. Plus after he was at the North Pole, he went to that little spa like place, if I remember right. For all I know that Avatar isn't even out of the ice berg yet. Actually... I don't know anything... but they do.

I quickly turned around and ran after the parting fire nation royals, "General! Wait a minute!"

The two turned and I stopped in front of Iroh, slightly out of breath, "General Iroh, might you be willing to have me as a guest for tea? I know it's rude to invite myself but I'd really like to talk with you some more, I don't want to lose this opportunity."

He smiled brightly, "I'd be delighted to have you as a guest. Come, our ship is this way."

I smiled back and followed him, "Thank you very much, General."

"Wait a minute! Who the hell do you think you are? You can not invite yourself onto my ship!" Zuko yelled at me then turned to his uncle, "Who is this girl Uncle? Why are you talking with her? Why is she so important?"

Iroh simply layed his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Calm down, Prince Zuko. You'll never know who she is unless you talk to her."

Zuko and I looked at each other for a minute, piercing daggers into each other's eyes. I'm not getting anywhere like this. I let out a sigh, softened my eyes, and slowly bowed to him.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, Prince Zuko, I only wish to have a conversation with your uncle if you don't mind," I bit my lip at the last sentence, hiding it with my head down, then relaxed and raised to look him in the eye again, "I am Journey, no more than a nomad, going where I must and catching a  
>conversation when I can."<p>

It took a minute but Zuko did bow back, mostly out of his princely manners, "I'd introduce myself but it seems you already know who I am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you. Now, am I allowed this conversation on your ship or not?" I asked while gesturing to the ship I assumed was his, it looked like it.

He gave a bit of a sigh then turned and walked toward the ship I gestured to without another word. I looked at Iroh who only smiled and followed his nephew. My turn I guess. I followed Iroh up to the ship.

I felt the men's eyes on me as I walked by, a feeling I had gotten used to over the years of my maturity, though this was a bit different. Having hormone raging teen boys staring at you is one thing, but when it's fully grown men gawking it felt a tad bit more uncomfortable. The real reason for this is because I could tell exactly what the one thing they had on their minds was, just by looking at their faces.

Sex.

I kept my head down as much as possible and tried to walk as unattractively as I could without making a complete fool out of myself. Why is it men are so disgusting? I've had a few boyfriends, and they never acted like this until like a couple months into the relationship, which usually resulted in a not so heart breaking break up. After boyfriend number 3, I just gave up and decided to go single until college; my male friends fully supported this and were willing to break the jaw of anyone who messed with me, that is if I didn't break it first. No one messed with me.

"What are you gawking at? Get back to work!" I looked up when I heard Zuko yell at his men. Sorry for distracting your men Zuko, not like I really wanted to.

The men took one last careful glance at me, then returned to whatever they were doing, just as I entered the dark tunnels of the ship. When we came to a choice of different halls, Zuko turned left while Iroh turned right, and I assumed that Zuko was not joining us for our tea. At this I was greatly relieved. Iroh lead me to a small candle lit room, with only a low table and two pillows on either side of it. He sat down on one pillow and gestured for me to take the other, which I did.

"Journey, is that correct?" Iroh said once we were settled.

"Yes," I responded. "That's my name. I thought you would know that before I told Zuko."

"I wasn't given much information, only that I would meet a girl with strange purple hair," he smiled a little, "and that she would be the pure firebender. Is this also correct?"

I pulled my hood off and let my hair fall around my shoulders, then looked back at him, "I'm afraid so." I didn't know the spirits kept track of what color I dyed my hair.

"Would you be willing to perhaps give me a demonstration of your power?"

I smiled, "Is it safe?"

"No one comes in without knocking, if that's what you're worried about."

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly and shake my head. Everyone who meets me and knows what I am, always wants to see my fire. It is strange, but to me it's no more strange than any other bender, "I wouldn't mind for you, General Iroh." With that I closed my eyes and let a stream of pure white fire out of my mouth. I lifted my hand and let the fire swirl around it, then caught it and held it as a simple flame in the palm of my hand.

Iroh's eyes were wide with aw as he watched me bend my own element, "Amazing..." he said in just above a whisper.

I held my hand out to him, "Would you like to feel it?"

His eyes went from the flame to my face and back to the flame, "Is that...ok..?"

I nodded, "Of course, my fire doesn't burn."

Iroh moved his hand out of his sleeve and placed his fingertips into the white flame, gasping slightly, and finally moved his entire hand into the flame. I took a breath and grew the flame so that it would engulf his hand. I smiled a little at the amazement on his face. After a minute he took his hand back and  
>smiled at me.<p>

"Well, Miss Journey, that is some power you have."

I released the flame and layed my hand onto my lap, "I haven't really bended in years, I'm rusty."

"I would love to see a larger demonstration," Iroh said, while raising his eyebrow and smirking just slightly.

I laughed a little, "Yes, well, so would I, but that will most likely have to happen in the future in some sort of battle. I hope I'm not so rusty that I can't defend myself."

"I'm sure when the time comes your experience will shine."

"I can only hope," we both chuckled a little, when a knock at the door was heard.

"Yes," Iroh called, "you may come in," I quickly pulled up my hood as the door opened.

"Sir, it's time for your afternoon tea," a man stepped in with a tray holding a tea pot and a single cup. He glanced down at me in surprise then back at the old man in front of me, "I didn't know you had company, Sir, would you like me to bring another cup?"

Iroh nodded to the man, "Yes, Mako, that would be most appreciated."

The man I now know as Mako, set the tray with the tea pot and cup down, then bowed and rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I turned my attention back to Iroh.

"I'm happy that someone enjoys my bending, but I really came here to ask you a few questions," I said in a lightly serious tone.

Iroh nodded, "Ask."

"I know Zuko is after the Avatar, has he found him yet?"

"Yes, we found him in the South Pole a while back. Our last encounter with him was a couple weeks ago; we ran into some pirates who were after him and his friends for stealing a scroll. It didn't end well, Zuko is still mad at me, but we got away without much harm."

"I see..." I trailed off, looking away while lost in thought. If I remember right... they meet Jet after they deal with the pirates so it must be around that time. That means the North Pole isn't far and I have a fair chance of getting to him when he's there.

"You have to find him, don't you?" Iroh said and broke me from my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and nodded slightly, "Yes."

"What about my nephew?" I could see the worry in his eyes as he asked this. It made me feel bad for making him worry over nothing, considering how Zuko turns out in the end.

I reached across the table and layed my hand on his arm, "Everything will turn out just as it should. Zuko will be fine."

He smiled a little at this and patted my hand, "Thank you. You've eased my mind a bit."

There was another knock at the door, "Come in." Iroh called and Mako returned with another tea cup. He set it down on the table then for the first time actually looked me in the eye. His eyes widened and he looked like he had seen a ghost or something. He then shook his head and seemed to come back to

reality.

"Umm.. I-I'm t-t-ter-terribly... s-sorry, Miss..." Mako stuttered while bowing low. He looked young and acted rather young as well, maybe around 18 or 19 years old. This made me wonder when he had joined Zuko's crew.

"Don't worry worry about it, nothing to be sorry for," I smiled a little to try and ease his nerves. He only bowed lower and backed out of the room with a few more stuttered apologies. What's a boy like him doing on a ship like this?

Iroh must have read my mind, or my face, because just as I thought that, he answered my question, "He came to the ship about a year ago, I found him and offered him a much needed job. He gets meals and a place to stay."

"That was very kind of you. Are you sure you're Zuko's uncle?"

Iroh laughed loud and strong, which made me laugh as well, "Oh yes, I'm sure." He said, as the laughing slowly quieted. "He is kind, just in his own way."

"Well he let me come and talk to you, that was kind of him," I said.

"Yes, and I'm glad he did. I have one more question for you Journey, a very important one." He got serious very quick and it surprised me a little.

I nodded, "Alright, what is it?"

"How are you getting to the Avatar?"

Good question.

* * *

><p>Aww! Zuko! So amazing! We didn't see much of him this chapter but that'll be different next time. ;) Hope you all enjoyed and will review telling me so! And a word from our OC!<p>

Journey: "Hi everyone, nice seeing you again if you've been here before and nice to see you now if you're a newbie. Hope you enjoyed and will tune in for the next chapter, can't wait to see you all again! See ya later!"


	3. CH 3 A Cocky Smile for All

Sorry it's been such a long time. T-T I have been having some personal problems and wasn't able to post anything for a while, then my computer was on the frits... it's just hasn't been that great for me lately. But here is the next chapter for all of you and I really hope you enjoy it. You learn a little more about Journey in this chapter and there is a bit more Zuko just as I promised.

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>Journey of Two Worlds<p>

Chapter 3

It was a stupid idea. So what am I still doing here?

"Prince Zuko, if you just listen for a moment and let me explain you'll see-"

"No way!" Zuko yelled and cut off his uncle, "How can you trust her so easily Uncle? I don't understand, but I don't care! I'm not going to let her stay on this ship! I don't even know who she is and she'll just be in the way! Who knows if she can even fight!"

That was my limit. "Hey! Pretty boy!"

He turned his attention to me and glared. "What?"

I walked up to him and got as close to his face as I could. "Don't think I can fight huh? Think I'm weak?" I glared harder and harder with each word, "I challenge you to an agni kai."

He stepped back, practically stumbling, then regained composure. "You're a firebender?"

I shrugged and smiled a little. "Of shorts yes." I put my hands on my hips and smirked at him, "So you up to it? Or you scared of being beaten by a girl?"

This must have made his blood boil because I could see his fists go red as he clenched them. "Meet me on the deck if you're really going to fight," with that, he stormed out to the room.

I sighed and turned to Iroh. "Umm, sorry about that. I just lost my cool when he said I couldn't fight."

Iroh shook his head and patted my shoulder. "I hope you're ready for this. My nephew may have a short fuse but he is a good bender, gets better every day, he wont be easy to beat."

I turned my head and tried hard to hide the smirk on my face, I didn't want to seem cocky in front of him. "Well you've never seen me fight and really bend, but I appreciate the warning and will take it into consideration when I face him."

Iroh nodded then headed out the door and motioned for me to follow. I walked behind him quietly and mentally prepared myself for this battle. This all started when I told Iroh I wasn't really sure how I was getting to the Avatar. He told me that it'd be a good idea for me to stay with them since we were both after the same thing just in different ways. It was crazy, only because of that pony tailed pretty boy prince, but still crazy. I went along with it for Iroh, but figured I'd end up on my own anyway. I didn't really want to get involved with anything unnecessary.

Up on the deck guards were standing around smirking and laughing to each other as I came up. Zuko was waiting at the front of the ship facing my direction. His face was serious and he seemed ready for anything. He was also dressed down in just his practice pants. Iroh patted my shoulder once, then walked to the side of the ship. I nodded towards him then walked up and faced Zuko.

"You ready for this?" I yelled.

"Are you?" he yelled back.

"Hold on." I replied. Slowly, I loosened the ties on my shirt and removed my arms from my sleeves, being careful not to let the shirt fall off completely and give these guards a view better than they deserve. I tied the sleeves around my bust, holding the shirt up so it wouldn't fall down during the fight. I unlaced my boots and kicked them off to the side then threw my gloves over on top of my boots. I turned my eyes to him then nodded.

"Alright." He got down in a fighting stance as I did.

"Keep it clean you two! No serious damage!" Iroh called to us then threw his arm down, our signal to start.

Zuko started simple, shooting fire balls at me in different directions, forcing me to jump around and dodge them. While I dodged, I got closer to him and was able to watch his moves better. He ran at me, arms behind him with fire in his hands. I curved my body carefully and went around him as he shot the fire at me. We were now on opposite sides of the ship than when we started.

"Are you going to fight or just run away?" he yelled, that cocky smirk on his face.

I returned the smirk. "Just letting you get the first shot in." I lifted my arms and moved them around a little. A slow stream of white flames came out of my mouth and circled around my arms, soon covering them all the way up to my shoulders. The flames danced around my skin like real fire but never burned. I looked up at Zuko and he had the most confused look on his face. I assume he's never heard of me. I moved my arms just slightly and the fire grew out past my hands, longer and longer until it reached Zuko. He almost seemed scared as the fire approached him, but he tried to hold his ground and shoot at me. My fire moved in front of me and brushed his blasts away.

This was getting too fun, I just had to stop it. I wrapped my fire around Zuko's left leg and arm then brought him up into the air. I couldn't help but laugh as I shook him a little, he was like a little doll. He never screamed though, always trying to stay manly in front of his crew I guess. I flung him 'carefully' to the deck and pulled my fire back, letting it just hang around my hands.

"Still think I can't fight, Pretty boy?" I yelled to him with that cocky little smirk on my lips. Oh that was fun. I haven't used my bending like that in such a long time.

Zuko slowly got up and looked at me with that same confused expression. "What are you?"

That was a bit insulting. I may have strange powers but I'm still a person. I let my fire die and stood with my hand on my hip, the true stance of a woman. "I am Journey, the pure firebender. I'm assuming you've never heard of my legend?"

He walked closer to me, slowly, then stopped about a couple feet away from me. "Show me again, but this time not on me."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're not kicking me off your ship?"

"Do you want to stay here or not?"

I looked at him for a minute; he was serious, he actually wanted to learn more about me. In all honesty it surprised me. I really thought he'd just kick me off the ship and forget about my power completely. Alright then, if he's really that curious, why not? I can hitch a free ride to the Avatar. I took a deep breath then let it out of my mouth in a stream of white fire, the fire circled around my fingers and held there just before I cut it off my mouth. I held up my hand and moved my fingers slowly, making the fire move with them, growing and moving around my body and even reaching his.

"Will you join me in my room to discuss your... situation?" He asked once I released the flame. This time it was pure curiosity in his eyes, instead of fear or confusion.

I nodded. "Alright, but only if Iroh comes as well. I don't trust you."

"That's good, I don't trust you either." With that, he turned and walked back into the ship. I walked over to my boots and gloves and picked them up, then went over to Iroh who was smiling and complimenting me on my excellent bending power. We followed Zuko together into the ship.

* * *

><p>Zuko and I sat facing each other with Iroh on the side. I swear it was a staring contest with him that I never agreed to, but refused to lose. Faces blank, eyes unmoving, breathing stopped, everything was serious.<p>

"Explain it."

"What?"

"That power, those white... flames?"

"Yes, it's flames."

"Then why didn't it burn me or you?"

"It's a pure fire created within the depths of my heart and soul. It doesn't burn unless my heart and soul is tainted which has never happened and never will happen."

"Are you like the Avatar?"

"In ways yes, but mostly no. I don't have past lives and I can only bend my own element."

He stopped talking and just stared at me again, thinking, taking in all the information I gave him. The look on his face was interesting, he was interesting actually. Strangely I wasn't afraid to tell him all these things, I figured that was because he was my ticket to the Avatar and the spirits were giving the 'Ok' about going with him, could be some weird reaction of mine though, no way to really know. Either way he was excepting me, asking questions and taking my word for everything I said, he seemed to trust me. This I also thought was the doing of the spirits.

"Why do you want to help me?" He finally spoke.

I couldn't help but smile. "Would you believe out of the kindness of my heart?"

"No."

I chuckled slightly and looked away from him, losing the staring contest. "Yeah well I didn't think you would." I thought for a minute then looked back up at him, "You've seen my power, it's pretty strange but very strong. I know of only one bender who has a power as strong as I do, the Avatar. I want to find him and fight him, I want to defeat him. I don't really care what happens to this world, my life won't change. Actually, if I help you it might even get better. I will be in good with the Fire Nation by helping you capture the Avatar. Helping you is just a good thing for me all around."

It was the best lie I could come up with and it seemed pretty believable to me. I only hoped Zuko believed it.

"Alright." He nodded then turned to Iroh, "Uncle, would you show her to one of the spare rooms?"

Iroh smiled and bowed his head. "Of course."

I looked between the two in shock. "You're actually letting me stay?"

Zuko looked back at me and nodded. "Yes. Does that bother you?"

I shook my head and stood up. "Nope, that's a good thing." I remembered my manners and quickly bowed, "Thank you, Prince Zuko."

He bowed his head in return then gave me a serious look, almost a glare. "Just live up to what you say. If your power is as strong as you say it is then we should be able to get the Avatar without any problems."

I gave a simple nod with a small smile. "You can count on that. You've never seen me really fight."

Iroh stood up. "Come Journey, I'll show you to a room. How 'bout one close to mine?"

I smiled at him. "That would be great, having a good cup of tea and an even better conversation close." Just before we walked out the door, I turned my head back to Zuko, "My name is Journey. You haven't used it once since I told you it. You might want to learn how, 'cause I don't come to anything other than my name or a scream, and I don't expect you to scream."

He opened his mouth then shut it, like he was afraid to say my name. He looked at me for a minute, his eyes staring into mine, "Journey."

Something inside of me stopped and I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew it was hard to breath. I nodded slowly. "Y-yes."

Zuko turned away from me, this time he lost the contest. "Is that all?"

I regained my composure and nodded. "Yes, of course." I bowed one last time then followed Iroh out of Zuko's room.

* * *

><p>Iroh took me to a simple room much like his, only smaller. It had a bed and a small table, as well as a compartment in the wall like a closet, except smaller. I put my backpack, boots, and gloves in that. I laid down on the bed and let out a deep breath. When I started this mission, I never thought I'd be undercover on the banished Prince's ship. Lying to get here made me feel kinda bad; all those things I said were so heartless, I can barely believe I even thought that stuff up.<p>

I sat up, untied my sleeves, and pulled off my shirt completely. I wiggled out of my pants and was about to throw them to the side with my shirt, when I caught sight of something. The bottom of my left pant leg was worn all around, not much but enough to notice. I examined it carefully, this wasn't normal wear and tear, it was burned. It must have happened while I was battling Zuko, but how did I come out without a single burn? Must be lucky. I smiled a little to myself. Or just skilled.

I threw my clothes to the side and pulled the blanket over me. Slowly, my dreams over took my mind.

* * *

><p>There it is. So, how was it? I really hope you liked it and aren't bored with my story. ^_^" I try to make it interesting. The next chapter will be out very soon and I hope you'll check back to read that one as well. Reviews are always loved so please send many.<p>

Oh! And there was one that I go last time that I knew I had to mention here. Someone told me that my story needed a little 'fleshing out', I had no idea what this meant. lol So I looked it up and actually it was good advice. I really liked the saying and decided to use it as my weekly idiom for my etymology class. I turned it in and my teacher really liked it. So thank you to the person who told me that! Not only for the good advice but for a good grade on my weekly idiom! ^_^ Because of that this chapter is dedicated to you, so thank you again, you know who you are.

And finally, the word from Journey.

Journey: Hi there everyone, long time no speak. I hope you enjoyed and will say so in a review, Jem appreciates it as do I. Things are really started to heat up and it's gonna get even more interesting in the next chapter so please tune in for that. See ya next time!


	4. CH 4 Don't Tie Me Up

Hi there all! ^_^ Umm.. I don't really have a lot to say for this one except its a little more... mature than my last. If I say more it will ruin it, just know that there is a little bit of mature content that some minds might not be able to handle. Don't say I didn't warn you.

So on with the story. Please enjoy! And tell me what you think in a review when you're done!

* * *

><p>Journey of Two Worlds<p>

Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since I started staying with Zuko, and things were pretty boring. I was running through Avatar episodes in my head a lot, but I got things mixed up and it was hard to tell what came before what, when it was just little stuff that didn't really connect to other stuff location wise. After a while I kind of gave up on trying to figure out where we were in the story and decided to just go with the flow. I learned that Zuko was actually easy to deal with if you stayed out of his way and kept 'comments' in your head, though that last one wasn't easy for me. We still got a long surprisingly well, stayed away from each other mostly and didn't talk much.

Most of my time was spent with Iroh. We would have tea every morning as he would try to explain the rules of Pai Sho and teach me to play. I didn't get the game very well but I liked listening to him and his tea was amazing. Once in a while he would convince Zuko to play a game with him, he said it was to demonstrate to me but I knew he just wanted to get Zuko and I to exchange more than just smart remarks and quick come backs. Though I didn't mind Zuko's company, it really was just that sort of thing between us, nothing too harsh, but just like teasing. It all reminded me of middle school.

Today the wind was especially bad on the deck of the ship and it was blowing my hair around, driving me crazy. I tied my hair back as best I could with a ribbon given to me by Iroh, but it wasn't that great, not even real hair ties in my world could hold my long, thick, curly hair back. I stood at the front of the ship, watching the water. I felt someone come up behind me, but kept my eyes on the water.

"The sea is quite beautiful, isn't it?" I recognized the sound of one of the guards' voice. His name was Amok, and he always bothered me.

"Yes." I replied simply, still not turning to look at him.

"Strange and beautiful." He got closer as he spoke softer and softer, "It's strong willed and proud, flaunting it's beauty with every wave." I felt his hands slowly encircle my waist and his lips up against my ear as he whispered, "But even the ocean... as powerful as it is..." he took a nip at my ear and tightened his hands around me, "can be tamed."

Before I could move to throw him off me and perhaps into the ocean, I felt the heat of fire behind me and Amok jumped off to the side, releasing my waist. I looked back and saw Zuko glaring at Amok.

"Get into the ship before I burn your hands off. I don't care what you do, but keep your hands off of her and stay out of my sight, I don't want to see your ugly face." Zuko spoke sharply.

Amok glared and scoffed, but turned and went into the ship as he was told. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, then glanced at Zuko, but turned my eyes away fast.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that. I had the situation under control." I said softly.

Zuko came up and stood next to me. "It didn't look very under control; he was all over you,"

"I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for a long time." I spoke a little sharper than I had first intended and winced slightly at my own voice.

Zuko was quiet for a minute then turned to me. "How long has this been happening?"

I kept my eyes away from him. Why did he care? "It doesn't matter."

He grabbed my shoulders roughly and made me turn and face him. "You're on my ship now. I'm not going to let anyone touch you like that against your will." His grip got tighter and I could tell he was getting angrier, "These men are filthy pigs... and you're just what they want... a challenge, a woman to take."

I looked into his eyes and saw all the anger deep in them, surrounded by something I couldn't really understand. "You speak pretty bad of your own crew, Prince Zuko." I said.

He let go of me and turned his eyes away from me. "I know how they think when it comes to women."

I crossed my arms over my stomach and looked away. "You don't have to protect me, I really can take care of myself."

"Why are you so stubborn? Why won't you just let me help you?" He spoke just as soft as I had. It's not often that his voice is as gentle as that.

I slowly lifted my eyes up to look at him. "What does it matter to you..?"

He balled his fists up. "I told you. You're on my ship." He let out a long breath and I could tell he was clenching his teeth while doing so, "Just call for me next time," with that, he walked quickly back into the ship.

I watched him walk away from me and almost felt bad. I really upset him... I didn't mean to... he isn't that bad... I mean he did care that Amok was messing with me... I took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. This is much too complicated, I have more important things to worry about.

Suddenly, the wind got stronger and almost knocked me over with its force. I felt my hair ribbon loosen out of my hair completely, then fly into the wind. I watched it fly off past the front of the ship, going on and on in the air until I couldn't see it. My long purple locks danced around my face with every blast of wind.

I'm not very good at being tied up anyway, not even my hair. I smiled a little at the thought and went back into the ship.

A few days had passed since the incident on the deck, but things had been getting back to what would be considered normal on this ship. Zuko and I didn't talk much; normal, Amok would give me those 'looks', but only out of Zuko's sight; normal, and Iroh seemed to be completely oblivious to the situation; normal.

We just finished dinner and I started back to my room. I was pretty tired from the day's activities, we had a huge storm and the crew got riled up against Zuko, for some reason it seemed rather familiar but I don't think it's that important. When I got in my room and shut the door behind me, I started to strip down and get ready for bed. Just as I took off my shirt, someone grabbed me around the shoulders and forced me to the floor.

"What the heck?" I yelled and struggled against the person holding me.

I was flipped over on my back, arms pinned above my head with the person's one hand, and my legs held down and apart by the person's knees. It was dark in my room so I wasn't able to get a good look at the person, but I was pretty sure it was a man due to the roughness. I was getting pissed and took in a deep breath to let out my fire, but before I could, my mouth was covered with a tight piece of cloth and tied over with rope. This was not good. The only way for me to bend is to let my fire out of my mouth then control it from there with different parts of my body. If I can't open my mouth, I can't bend.

The man above me chuckled darkly. "My woman can't bend without her mouth, can she? What a shame, I've heard you can make anything feel good with the touch of your fire, I'd love to feel the sweet caress of the pure white fire."

My eyes widened at the voice. Amok. I wiggled roughly, but to no avail, he had me pinned down good. His wicked laughter filled the room at my struggling, and he only tightened his grip on me.

"Now, now, my sweet, we don't want to make too much noise, someone might come and disturb us." He started to use his other hand to pull my shirt open and take hold of my breasts, he squeezed and pulled so hard it hurt. I felt soft tears well up in my eyes. Why is this happening to me?

He didn't stop there. He kissed and licked all over my ear and neck, his disgusting slimy tongue leaving trails all over my skin. His hand went further down to the top of my pants and pulled them down, along with my panties, to my knees. He took a moment to glance down at me and I could see the smirk on his lips.

"Oh how beautiful you are. How could you hide this from me?" He said right in my ear.

I thrashed more and more, as tears streamed down my cheeks. I tried to scream, but with the rope it was practically useless. With all my thrashing, I was able to loosen one of my legs from his and kicked him in the crotch. He groaned at the pain and took his hand from my wrists to hold his aching groin. With my hands free, I pushed him off of me, rolled over, and started to bang on my wall. Someone had to hear me, they just had to. I kept banging and banging with one hand while the other worked on the rope on my mouth, it was just on there good and I couldn't seem to find the end.

I felt him grab me around the waist and pull me from the wall. "No more of that. You have to be punished for what you did to me."

All hope was gone at this point. No one came for me and I couldn't bend and if he got his way he was going to make sure I never bended again. He laid on top of me completely, pressing my front into the floor. Just as he started to grab and tug at my body again, I felt the heat of fire at my back and sides, then the weight of him was gone. I turned around and looked up to see Zuko, Iroh, and a few other men coming to my rescue. Zuko was practically burning Amok to a crisp, when Iroh rushed to my side. He untied the rope and pulled it and the cloth from my mouth. A large explosion of white fire came from my mouth and surrounded me. This was how I protected myself, encasing my body in my fire and holding it there as hard as rock. No one would touch me.

-Zuko's POV-

"Zuko, that's enough." Uncle said to me and layed his hand on my back.

I took a deep breath and let my hands go down to my side. "Lock him up before I kill him." I kicked him in the stomach one last time, before two of the men took him away.

"We have bigger problems than him right now, look." Uncle said and pointed toward the white light in the room.

This was her, Journey, but it was hard to tell. She was completely surrounded by a large ball of her fire. I went to put my hand on the ball but it was smacked away by a flame. This wasn't good.

"What do we do, Uncle?" I said without turning my eyes away from her.

"I don't know, I've never heard of this before. This must be how she reacts to threats like that, imprisoning herself in her own fire. I don't even know if she can hear us." Just as he said that, a flame slowly came from the ball and touched his arm.

We looked at each other then back at the loose flame. "She can hear us," I said softly.

Uncle Iroh put his hand on my shoulder. "Talk to her Zuko, make her feel safe."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Shouldn't you talk to her? She trusts you." I turned my head away and whispered, "She wouldn't trust me."

"Go to her level Zuko, talk to her, don't yell. Make her feel like she can trust you." The way he talked was in the knowing sort of way. Whenever he talked to me like that I always felt like he had to be right. I looked at my uncle for a minute then sat down in front of the ball of white fire. With one last pat on the shoulder, Uncle left us alone.

"Umm, Journey, you can hear me, right?" I asked, feeling completely insane for talking to a ball of fire.

One of the flames reached out and touched my arm. I guess that's a yes from her.

"Ok, well, umm..." I had no idea what to say. "You're safe now, Amok is gone and... I won't let him touch you or even look at you ever again." I watched the fire for a minute but there was no response. I let out a sigh. "You don't have to hide in there anymore... no one will touch you... I'll make sure of it..."

More flames came off of the ball and slowly went over my body, my hands and arms, my chest, my face. It was gentle, delicate, and beautiful. Her flames were warm and soft against me, very different from when we were fighting. One flame traced over my scar and even though I had the urge to pull away, I couldn't stop myself from relaxing to the touch. Before I knew it, I was covered in her flames and was being taken into her ball of white. Soft hands took a hold of mine and pulled me forward. A set of big light blue eyes appeared in front of me and looked right into my eyes.

"Can you protect me, Prince?" The voice was like wind but I knew it was hers.

I nodded and held the hands tight. "Yes, I can, and I will. I promise I will do everything I can to protect you."

At the time I didn't know exactly what I was saying or doing or even what was really happening. The only thing I really knew was the physical feeling I had, being surrounded by her white flames and taken into her world, her most safe place. I felt her body against mine then, her hands on my chest and her head on my shoulder. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. I would protect her, I would. I didn't know why, but I knew I meant what I said, I wanted to protect this girl.

As I held her tighter and tighter, I realized that her back and shoulders were bare. I took a glance down at the rest of her body and saw that it was also completely bare. My eyes shut tight and I loosened my grip on her body slightly.

"Umm, Journey?" I spoke softly, trying to keep my voice even.

"Hmm?" She raised her head and looked up at me. Her face was so innocent and gentle, it was hard to believe this was the same girl that hurled me into the floor then smirked at my defeat.

I looked away from her. "Your clothes..."

She suddenly pulled away from me and covered herself. "Get out! Now!"

The violent girl was back and I had no problem leaving her be. I left her room quickly and shut her door behind me. I shook my head slightly and headed back to my own room.

-3rd person POV-

The great keepers of the elements sat in their thrones watching the pure firebender and the prince of the Fire Nation. They saw it all from the man who dared to attempt defiling her, to the gentle moment between her and the Prince.

"They are fighting it harder than I thought they would." Yang-Chen said.

"Yes, it's a bit surprising. Though Journey isn't one to give into her inner wants and emotions like that very often. I'm surprised she allowed herself to hold onto him like that." Roku said in response.

"She forgot about her soul mate it seems. She completely let the lack of burn slip from her mind." Kuruk spoke next.

"How long do you think it will take them to realize?" Kyoshi asked to her fellow element keepers.

"She'll realize before he will, I'm sure of that." Roku answered.

Kyoshi turned to him with a smirk. "How are you so sure of that?"

Roku returned the smirk. "Journey knows her fate, he doesn't."

"Yes," Yang-Chen said. "But she does not pay very close attention to her emotions, she blocks them very well."

"What about that prince?" Kuruk asked, mostly directed to Roku.

Roku focused on the scene in front of them. It was split in two, one side was Journey pulling on her clothes while the other was Prince Zuko sitting in his room. Both seemed to be deep in thought, most likely about the previous events. Zuko's head hung in his hands, his fingers pressed into his forehead. The stress was easy to see on his face even with most of it hidden by his hands. Roku knew his great-grandson better than some would expect, he made it appoint to keep a close eye on him his entire life. The boy was oblivious to the most obvious and important things; blind to his fate.

"She'll have to tell him." Roku finally answered, "That is for sure."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Too much too soon? Am I pushing this story too fast? That's really my only worry at the moment. But it did happen how I wanted it to so I guess that's the point of it, an author much always write what they feel is right for the story. Anyway, reviews full of comments on what you think of the story so far are always loved, so send many. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will tune in for the next.<p>

Now here is Journey to sign us out. :)

Journey: A word to women out there reading this story, we are strong and nothing and no one will ever change that. This one was a little emotional, probably the most emotional chapter yet. I hope everyone enjoyed it even if it was a bit sad at times. I hope you come back for the next chapter, we love reader. Until then, see ya!


	5. CH 5 We're friends ok?

Journey of Two Worlds  
>Chapter 5<p>

"Iroh! You've gotta see this!" I yelled excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

Iroh chuckled and followed my calls to a little shopping stand. The stand held a bunch of little nation knickknacks. One in particular caught my attention; a wooden carving of each of the element symbols swirling into the other, only separated by their colors. I traced my fingers over it and smiled. Yep, this belonged in my box.

"You can have it if you'd like." Iroh said from beside me, pulling my eyes from the carving to him. "I'll get it for you."

"You don't have to do that for me." I said and looked back down at the little carving longingly. I did want it really bad but I didn't want to make Iroh buy it for me.

"Get it." I jumped a little, I didn't notice him until he said that but there he was, standing closer than I'd like, evading my senses.

"You don't have to buy that Zuko, I don't want to owe you." I said quietly.

"You won't." He said in that stern princely voice then turned to the stand keeper. "How much is this?"

It was an older man that didn't look very friendly. "10 gold pieces, sir." his voice wasn't much better than his looks, it gave me a creepy crawly feeling down my spine.

Zuko eyed the man. "For that?"

He gave an eerie smile. "It's a lovely piece. And I'm sure your girlfriend would appreciate such a nice gift." He obviously just wanted to rip us off.

My blood boiled a little at the girlfriend comment but I decided to keep my cool, instead it just looked like I was blushing from embarrassment rather than fuming from anger.

Zuko glared a little more at the creep then quickly tossed him some coins, picked up the carving, plopped it into my hands, and turned to walk away. I watched Zuko walk away then turned to look at the man, he was counting the coins with greed in his eyes, laughing just slightly. A horrible man, I don't know how he has any sort of business. I glanced down at my new little carving and realized why, he had some neat things. Iroh laid his hand on my shoulder and led me away from the creepy man and his stand of knickknacks.

It had been about a week since the incident and things hadn't changed much on the outside, but being where I was, things were quite different. Zuko and Iroh insisted that our rooms be right next to one another, Zuko and Iroh on my sides with me smooshed in the middle like a sandwich. I argued of course, there was no way that anything like that was going to happen again, but Iroh convinced me that it was for the best. Zuko and I spoke more, but only when no one was around. We had been getting used to being around one other which I suppose is a good thing.

* * *

><p>I stood waiting outside of Zuko's empty room, leaning against his door. It was late and it seemed he had went off for a 'midnight stroll', or at least that's what I'm sure he'll tell me. If I remember right, this is about the time that the Blue Spirit should be rescuing the Avatar, but this time I'm going to make sure he's got a little help. I heard soft footsteps heading down the hall then Zuko turned around the corner, slightly surprised by my place at his door. He regained composure and glared at me slightly.<p>

"It's late, shouldn't you be in bed?" he said quietly.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He turned his eyes away from me. "I went for some night air, my room was... stuffy."

I rolled my eyes at him, predictable. "Yeah, sure." I pushed myself off his door and walked up to him, getting close to his face. "I know you weren't just walking Zuko, what did you learn on your little outing?"

He stared down at me for some time, right into my eyes. "There's a man named Zhao... he's after the Avatar as well. He's got the resources he needs now and he has a good chance at getting the Avatar before me."

"I see..." this sounded very familiar. "So what's your plan?"

"How are your stealth skills?"

I smirked. "I'm a little rusty but more than ready to jump back in. Seems I'm gonna be able to repay you for that carving after all."

* * *

><p>Dressed from head to toe in black, hair pulled back and covered, and a mask over my face showing only my eyes, I ran side by side with the Blue Spirit. We worked our way smoothly through the night, hitching a ride on a cart headed into the large Fire Nation structure which I assumed held the Avatar. I glanced at Zuko, seeing nothing but that blue face staring straight ahead, then adjusted the cloth mask on my face, making sure only my eyes were free.<p>

Once inside the structure we worked our way through the camp, sneaking around soldiers and down areas that were probably prohibited to many. I noticed that mostly everyone there was distracted by a booming voice, after listening to the voice carefully I realized it was Zhao making his big speech about the power of the Fire Nation. Zuko found out through a leak that Zhao had captured the Avatar with the help of some archers and was holding him here. So of course we are here to rescue and capture him instead. I remembered this from the series and decided to tag along so I would get to meet the Avatar, plus give Zuko any help he might need.

We rounded a corner to find two guards protecting a passageway. Zuko took them out quick then grabbed one of their helmets and we ran down the passage. Zuko stopped me just as we were about to go around another corner, put a finger to the lips of the mask, and tossed the helmet around the corner, making quite a racket. I heard footsteps heading our way, then a soldier turned around the corner. I took him out with a quick punch to the temple and flipped him over and behind me. The noise brought two more guards around our corner and Zuko took them both out with his swords. I quickly pulled a knife from my belt and threw it down the hall so it hit the remaining guard's hand, keeping him from using a horn to call for help. With that threat gone, we ran down the hall towards the last guard. He tried to firebend at us but Zuko threw water at him, diminishing his fire, then knocked him down with the bucket that held the water. I took the chains Zuko had strapped to his leg and tied up the man, keeping his hands behind his back so he wouldn't be able to bend.

Zuko looked down at me and nodded his approval then opened the door to the chamber that held the Avatar. We walked in slowly, Zuko in front of me. I looked around him to see the Avatar with his limbs spread apart by chains. He started to freak out at first as Zuko ran at him with his swords, but as the chains fell from his hands and feet he realized that we weren't going to hurt him. Though he still wouldn't stop talking, asking question after question of who we were and why we were here and if we came to save him. Just as we were about to exit the room, I turned and put my hands on his shoulders, staring into his eyes. After a moment he slowly closed his mouth and nodded, understanding my request for silence.

* * *

><p>We worked our way down the halls again, going past unconscious and tied up guards, but this time we were slower, more careful; with the Avatar in tow this was a bit more dangerous. Zuko kept the lead with the Avatar next and me on the end, so we could protect him from basically all angles. He took signals well, so Zuko and I didn't have to talk, though we decided earlier that if the need arose that I would be the communicator since he had never heard my voice before. We went through the underground tunnels, which to me seemed like sewers, then through the camp, hiding in the shadows of the night so no passing guards would see us. Zuko tossed a rope onto the first wall and we started to climb, the Avatar first. About half way up an alarm was sound and we were spotted. The rope was cut and we all fell to the ground, only to be saved by the quick bending of the avatar.<p>

All around us guards came but we were able to hold them off. I heard Zhao yell to close the gates, so our little group rushed in that direction, hoping to get one last chance through the gates. But it was too late, more and more people came and we had to stand and fight just to survive. This is when I finally pulled up my mask just above my mouth and let out a long stream of my fire. I wasn't as powerful as usual because I didn't have the strength of both of my entire arms, but I was able to use my fingers thanks to my fingerless gloves and that was enough to take out the guards around me. Blasts of wind took out more guards around us and I knew the gates were closed by now, the Avatar chose to save us instead of escape out the gates.

I looked around me and with every guard we took out it seemed two more came forward in his place. I was loosing every bit of my patience.

"That's it." I said softly to myself then tore off my gloves and spread the fire up my arms. The surprise was obvious on everyone's faces. I took groups of guards in my fire and tossed them away, and as I went for more they ran. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Get behind me!" I yelled to my company and they complied. I closed my eyes and started to focus hard, I was going to attempt something I had never done before. My white fire wrapped around each of our ankles holding us together then started to take us up into the air very slowly. I felt Zuko go back to back with me so I turned my head to see him holding the kid close as well. I nodded softly and wrapped the fire higher around us, up to our waists. I held my fire as hard as rock to make sure that it could hold our weight and it rose higher and higher. The looks of awe and amazement on the Fire Nation men's faces was priceless, they were too stunned to even try to stop us.

"What are you idiots doing just standing there? Stop them!"

I turned my eyes quick to the voice and saw Zhao beneath us. He started to blast fire at mine and it made it a bit difficult to hold us up in the air and completely stopped us from going any higher. I bit my lip. Shit.

"I can't hold it for long." I whispered over my shoulder at Zuko. "What do we do now?"

"Let me help." came the young and determined voice of the avatar. "Hold onto me and I can get us up on that wall."

I did as the boy said and turned to wrap my arms around Zuko who held onto the boy. With a great force of air we were thrusted onto the wall in front of us, smashing almost face first into it. We all got up quick to defend ourselves as more men came at us. I took many out with my bending, though some just needed a good kick in the face.

"Here! Jump on my back!" the Avatar called. Zuko looked at me.

"I'll be too much weight on him, you go. I've got my own way out of here." I said quickly.

We looked at each other for what seemed like a lot of time but just as the Avatar jumped onto one of the flimsy wooden ladders with two more in hand, Zuko did as I knew he would and jumped on the boy's back, taking one of the ladders to help.

I watched them go for a moment then returned to the on coming guards. With a quick swipe of white fire, they were on the ground and I was in the air. I used my fire to propel me up into the air and hopefully onto the next wall. In mid air I sent another whip of fire out at the next wall to give me a little extra help onto the wall. Safe at this point, I worked on repeating my good luck. I propelled myself off that wall and to the next, using more force this time so it would be a flawless landing. Just as my feet touched the wall, I looked down and saw Zuko with his swords around the boy's neck.

"Oh dammit, Zuko." A frustrated sigh escaped my lips as I watched. I decided to join them so I jumped off the wall and softened my landing with a little bit of my fire beneath my feet.

"Open the gates." Zhao said through gritted teeth.

There was a slight bit of protest from one of the men next to Zhao, but he was silenced and the gates were opened. Zhao kept his eyes on Zuko as he moved back through the gates very slowly with the boy in tow. I kept to Zuko's side, watching around us to make sure no one was sneaking up on us. Once we were out of the gates and a bit away from the structure, I let my fire die out and turned to walk normal. Everything seemed to be smooth sailing from here on, we just had to get into the forest then run.

The whistling caught my attention too late, as I turned my head to investigate what could be flying through the air at us, it had already made impact with its target. Zuko was on the ground with an arrow laying next to him. I cursed under my breath for not remembering this but hurried to his side. A cloud of smoke covered us and I knew it was the Avatar. He knelt down on Zuko's other side and looked at me.

"Who are you?" He looked into my eyes then down at Zuko, reaching for his mask.

I grabbed his arm quickly and forced his attention back to me. "We are the ones who saved you, friends, remember that when you look at his face." I took my fingers from his arm and rested back on my knees.

He nodded slowly then removed the mask to jump back in surprise. He stared at Zuko for some time then looked at me seriously. "We have to go now, are you fast?"

I nodded. "Yes, you can carry him?"

"Yes, just take the mask." He tossed the mask to me then pulled Zuko's motionless body onto his back. He ran fast ahead of me with a cloud of dust at his tail. I followed after quickly, trying to keep in the cloud of dust.

* * *

><p>"Why did you come save me?" I heard the boy ask quietly from his place on a raised root.<p>

After setting down Zuko's mask, I pulled my own off completely and looked at the boy. "Because we had to."

He looked at me and smiled a little. "Thank you. What's your name? I've never seen you with Zuko before."

I chuckled lightly. "It's sort of a new thing, me traveling with him." I reached my hand out to him. "I'm Journey, and it's very nice to meet you, Avatar."

He took my hand with a bit of a blush and a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Journey but you can just call me Aang."

I took his hand a little more forcefully with both of mine. "Alright then, Aang. You've got yourself a new friend."

He seemed a little surprised at me but smiled anyway. "Always glad to have a new friend." He glanced down at Zuko. "What about him?"

I looked at Zuko too for some time, thinking about what he would do in the future. "In time Aang, but don't rush him. I'm gonna go look around and see if we have anyone spying on us, talk to him a little, he might be asleep but then maybe it'll sink in." I smiled at him one more time then headed into the woods.

* * *

><p>I returned to our little resting spot and found only Zuko sitting alone against a tree, his mask in his lap. He lifted his head at my arrival then hung his head again knowing it was just me.<p>

"You attacked and he got away?" I asked plainly.

He groaned his response then jumped up and looked at me in annoyance. "What about you? You should have stayed and watched him! Or tied him up!"

I put my hand in front of his face. "Don't yell at me, Zuko, I was checking to make sure we weren't followed."

He gave one more huff then settled back down against his tree. He was staring at his mask intently and I knew something big was on his mind. I decided to sit down in front of him.

"Did he talk to you?" I asked softly.

He grumbled a little but gave a bit of a sigh. "Yeah..."

"And?" I leaned in a little closer. "What did he say?"

He raised his head not realizing that I had leaned in so our faces were closer than either of us would have liked. We both pulled back quickly, eyeing the other. Zuko then stood up and tried to act all calm and stern.

"We need to head back to the ship. Come on." He reached down his hand and looked away. I looked at his hand for a minute then took it and he pulled me up on my feet. We both put our masks on and headed into the mornings light.

-3rd person POV-

Avatar Aang headed to where he had left his friends. He gave them each a frozen frog to suck on, telling them it would make them feel better, then went to his bison and sat atop his head.

"Hey, Aang, how was your trip?" the water tribe boy Sokka called. "Did you make any new friends?"

Aang looked over at him solemnly then smiled a little at the thought of the girl with purple hair who saved him. "I think so, but I'll tell you more about that when you're better."

Sokka scoffed at this. "How can you say I'm not well?" this was followed by a fit of horrible coughing and a bit of groaning after.

Aang smiled at his friend. "Get some rest. I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p>Well there is it! ^_^ That's the first glimps of the Gaang even if it's just a little bit and mostly Aang. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will check out the next one when I bring it out. Reviews are love and loved in return so spread the love! :3<p>

Journey: Hi there everyone! I'm glad you stopped by to read our story, it means a lot to Jem and I and everyone else of course. I'll be kicking Jem in the butt to get the next chapter out sooner so don't worry. Until next time everyone! Spread the love in a review!


	6. CH 6 Late night, training, pepper juice

Well hello there! ^_^ It's been a little while hasn't it? I'm sorry for that... But I'm here now with a new chapter for you all! This one is a bit different from other chapters, like it's not really like an episode, more of a few little short clips. I think it's also shorter than some previous chapters but that can't always be helped.

Anyway I really hope you guys like this and will tell me in a review because... you know the motto... REVIEWS ARE LOVE! So yes, please review. Also here's a little treat for my dear readers, an appearance from the stars! Yay! (yeah I know it's not that great, just let me be excited lol XD)

Journey: Hi there everyone, for me this isn't really an appearance 'cause you see me in every chapter outside of the story so... yeah, nothing special.

Jem: Why couldn't you just fake it for me? Huh? Don't you at least owe me that much? I mean I am the reason you exist...

Journey: Yeah yeah sure... Back to what we're really here for... Zuko! And here... he... is!

Zuko: *waves* Zuko here.

Jem: Aww! That's our boy! Now on with the story!

Zuko: I don't get to say anymore? But-

Jem: Story time! :3

* * *

><p>Journey of Two Worlds<p>

Chapter 6

It was rather early in the morning as I walked out onto the deck. For about a week I had been having trouble sleeping, not being able to sleep for more than a couple hours at a time, then waking up and not being able to fall back asleep for at least a few hours. This usually ended up giving me strange hours for when I was up for the day, sun rise seemed to be a frequent hour. Standing out at the very front of the ship was Zuko, hands behind his back and standing tall like a soldier. Slowly I walked up and joined him.

"Good morning, Prince Zuko," I said softly, a bit robotically it seemed to me, like it was routine or something.

He glanced at me and nodded his head slightly. "Morning."

I gave a bit of a groan as I stretched my arms up then leaned forward on the rail of the ship. I turned my head and looked back at him. "So, what brings you out here so early in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same," was his simple reply.

I turned my head back to face forward and shrugged. "Sleep just doesn't seem to want to come my way lately and it's nicer to be out here than in my room doing nothing."

It took a minute or two but he finally answered. "I always wake up early, I don't know why, I just do. Usually I stay in my room but sometimes it's easier to think out here."

"You're a firebender, the sun gets you up," I said plainly.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

I turned my head back and smiled a little at him. "You're a firebender, Zuko. The sun is a big part of you, so when it rises, so do you. Didn't you know that?"

He looked a little annoyed at me knowing something he didn't, but he seemed to be trying to focus on the ocean view in front of him and answered in the best calm voice he seemed to be able to find. "That makes sense."

I couldn't help but chuckle quietly then look at the ocean again. "Yeah, just something I learned in my training."

"Is it the same for you? You are a.. type of firebender aren't you?"

I shook my head. "Nope," then I thought for a minute. "Well, I am a firebender and the sun is a part of me, it's just not a big part of me. My power doesn't come from the sun like it does for you, it's more like a gift that the sun placed in me. Does that make sense?"

"Not really, but nothing really makes sense about your power."

I laughed. "Is that a joke from the ever stern Prince Zuko?"

He raised an eyebrow at me then rolled his eyes and didn't return them to me. "I don't joke."

I straightened up and elbowed Zuko in the side playfully. "Uh huh, sure." I laughed a little more then stopped when Zuko gave me a strange look. I couldn't help but pout slightly at him. "You know Zuko, it's OK to laugh and joke sometimes, it's healthy even."

"I don't have time to laugh and joke around like you, I have better and more important things to do," he said in the stern princely voice again, then turned and started back up the deck.

I was a little annoyed with his attitude so I blew out a little ball of white fire, took it in my hand, then threw it at the back of his head like a snowball. It made contact then disappeared into the air. He stopped suddenly and I couldn't help but crack up laughing. "Sorry Zuko! Just trying to get you to lighten up a little!"

He turned, glared at me, then turned back and headed on his way into the ship. I smiled at his retreating figure then turned back around and stared out at the ocean. It was just too much fun to mess with him.

Lately I have been thinking about my encounter with the avatar. I don't know why I didn't just escape with Aang when Zuko was asleep. I mean, I know I can't really change things but I might be able to help in some way. Either way, I would have been able to do what I was sent here to do. Well all I really needed to do was befriend The Avatar so that when the time came I'd be able to fight with him. Staying with Zuko a little longer doesn't hurt anything, maybe I can help them more right now than I can help Aang.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jee! You ready for this?" I yelled cheerfully at the lieutenant.<p>

"You're not gonna pull out any of that weird fire of yours, are you?" he asked.

I laughed at him then held up my hands. "I promise I won't, I just need to practice hand-to-hand."

He nodded and walked up to me. For some time I had been thinking about how without my bending I'm a little helpless. I know how to fight hand-to-hand, but it's been so long that I'm a bit rusty and a little practice never hurt anyone. So the first person I asked was Lieutenant Jee, he's the one that Zuko trains with a lot, so I figured he'd be perfect.

The old lieutenant crouched down a little in front of me and I followed suit, maybe a bit more cheerfully than he did. I was in a good mood for some reason.

"No funny stuff," he reminded me.

I nodded. "Same to you, I don't want to be burned over this."

"Ready?" he asked softly.

I smirked. "Go!" I lunged forward at him and attempted to flip him onto the ground. It had been so many years that I had forgotten how strong a well trained man could be, it was rather easy for him to hold me back and keep his feet planted firmly on the ground. We stepped back from each other and exchanged punches and kicks, all being blocked by the other rather well. With my speed and flexibility I was able to hold my own, but his strength and experience was difficult to overcome. This back and forth thing continued on for some time and soon we were both breathing hard and sweating buckets. I tried to make sure that it didn't turn into a match of strength because I knew he'd beat me in that, so I was weaving around him and trying to tier him out. For a minute I thought I had finally gotten the upper hand and I was about to send the final blow, when he was able to grab onto my wrist and shoulder and throw me to the ground. It happened so fast that I wasn't even sure what really happened, I just stared up at him breathing hard and smirking at his victory.

"Well, I think I won that one," he said and held his hand out to help me up. I took it and was pulled onto my feet.

"You were good, I admit defeat," I said and smiled at him. "But don't worry, let me get some practice in and I'll have you on the floor in no time."

He laughed at that then patted my shoulder. "I look forward to it." We both laughed together then started back into the ship to get some refreshments and relax a little.

"You know if you really wanted to improve you should try fighting with the prince, he's very good, better than I am. He could really help you," Jee commented as we sat in the dinning hall and drank some nice cold pepper juice; this was a drink that was served frequently on the ship, it had a bit of a kick to it but was still pretty good.

I shrugged. "I don't know, he's got enough to deal with, he won't want to stand around and train with me."

"I think it would be good for him." We heard from behind us. I turned and saw Iroh coming into the room.

I smiled up at him. "You think so?"

"Of course, training with someone else will give Zuko a bit more experience and it will help you as well. It's a good idea, I'm going to go talk to my nephew about it." With that he was on his way towards the prince's room, not giving me time to comment.

"Seems like you'll have yourself a new training partner," Jee said from beside me.

"I guess so." I wasn't really sure if I was happy about this or not.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing down there?" Came the voice of Zuko.<p>

I looked up at him from my place on the deck and glared then wiggled a bit of my hair at him.

"Braiding my hair, do you mind? I figured it'd be easier to deal with like this while fighting."

He rolled his eyes then looked away from me. "Well hurry and get up if you want to do this."

I finished off my braid and quickly tied the end with ribbon then stood up and stretched. "You know, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to."

He pulled off his shirt and pulled his arm back and stretched it. "It's fine, I need the training."

I couldn't help but stare for a moment at his finely toned muscles but turned my head quickly and also prepared myself for the sparring match. I had gotten used to not wearing my boots and gloves so I just pulled off my shirt to reveal a tight little tank top that made moving easy. Zuko and I then faced each other and grouched down into our stances.

"Rea-"

"Wait," Zuko interrupted me and stood up straight.

I also stood up and looked at him annoyed. "What?"

"You're stance is completely wrong." He moved behind me and grabbed onto my shoulders. "Your feet are too close together, and you're putting too much force on your shoulders. Relax." He moved his foot between my feet and pushed them apart a little while pushing down on my shoulders a little. I did as he said and relaxed my shoulders.

"Now bend your knees." His voice seemed softer at this point and it was rather... soothing. Something I never expected from his voice. But I did what he said and bent my knees a bit more. He moved from behind me and went back to his place in front of me. "Now when you're coming at me, come at me with your speed and flexibility."

I nodded. "Alright." I lunged at him and went for some quick jabs at his shoulders, chest, and abs then tried to work on breaking his stance. It was easy for him to block my jabs and take my wrists, holding them behind my back which resulted in our chests being pressed together and our faces close.

"You're weak, you can't take me down like that, my strength tops your's easily," Zuko said very seriously in my face, literally. He let go of me and stood back. "Did you even learn how to fight hand-to-hand?"

"Yes I learned!" I yelled. "My master was just trying to make sure I could bend properly, that's all." I looked away, lost in my past.

"Well you didn't learn well," Zuko commented.

I shot him a glare then stuck my tongue out at him. "Well I can still bend better than anyone."

"But what if you're in a situation where you can't bend? It's not like your bending is very natural, anyone seeing you bend would know something was strange and know even more if they've heard of you. It's a dead give away." Zuko had that princely tone again, a tone I was starting to get really annoyed with.

"Yeah well-" I was cut off as a giant monster with a woman on top of it jumped onto the ship. Zuko was furious.

"What are you doing on my ship?"

"Move! We're after a stowaway!" The woman yelled. I swear this is familiar.

"There are no stowaways on my ship!" Zuko yelled in return.

Even with Zuko's insistent yelling, the creature continued to sniff around the deck until it decided on a spot and ripped the metal of the deck clear off in one spot then threw it at us. Zuko grabbed my shoulders quickly and forced me down so we wouldn't get hit with the slab of metal. A filthy man dressed in rags ran out of the hole and tried to escape but the large beast stopped him with a flick of it's tongue.

"He's paralyzed," Zuko said in astonishment.

"Only temporarily," the woman said then picked the scrawny man up and tossed him over her shoulder. "But by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money." She tossed the man on top of that beast then hopped on to it herself.

"How did you do that?" Zuko asked.

She smirked and patted her beast. "My Shirshu can smell a rat a continent away." With that she and her beast jumped off the side of the ship. We all ran to the side of the ship and watched them go.

Iroh stroked his beard and smiled. "I'm impressed, very impressed." He had this strange tone in his voice. Zuko and I stared at him for a minute but I turned and walked away with a smile on my face.

"So," I spoke up. "Are we going after her or what?"

Zuko turned back to me. "What made you think we were?"

I smirked at him. "You're just a bit predictable."

He sent me a glare for a moment then walked away. I guess we're going to go find her.

* * *

><p>Okay then! That shall be all for now my pretties! Hahaha! Ok... no more creepy laugh.. creepin' myself out...<p>

I really hope you all enjoyed it and are kind enough to tell me so in a review, I don't get many reviews.. T-T I am very greatful to those who do review though! Love you! But more is nice too...

Right now I'd like to give a big thanks to my beta reader! Thanks a ton hun! :)

Journey: My turn to talk yet?

Jem: Wait! No! I didn't introduce you!

Journey: Too late. I want to give a big thanks to you guys for reading, you have no idea how much it means to Jem and I, also I'd like to thank the few people that have taken the time to write a few words for us, you know you're awesome. And now I'll give you a little bit more of the man of the show!

Zuko: Hi. Thanks for reading... I guess... *shrugs* ...just doing what I'm told...

Journey: *jumps on Zuko's back and covers his mouth* Ha! Funny Zuko! That's our man! Anyway I hope to see you all real soon for the next chapter, I'll miss you in the mean time, bye for now!

Jem: By the way, when it comes to pepper juice think lemonade but hot peppers instead of lemons and just a pinch of sugar. Bye!


	7. CH 7 Burning inside, but why?

How long has it been since I updated last? Hmm... probably too long... lol ^_^" But I'm trying...

Anyway, here is chapter 7 for everyone... *yawns* Sorry.. I'm tired... it's 2:30 in the morning where I am right now. I couldn't really help it though.. I mean a writer has got to write when they get that urge and I got the urge! Hopefully my foggy sleepy head hasn't done anything bad to my story though lol, I don't think it did but you never know. Well... I know if I wake up in the morning and come to find some disaster of a 7th chapter. XD

Well... I guess I should stop rambling and let you all get on with the story. I hope everyone enjoys this and will tell me in a review! Also I'd like to thank those of you who have subscribed to my story, you keep me writing!

* * *

><p>Journey of Two Worlds<p>

Chapter 7

Zuko and I sat in his room looking over some maps; actually he was looking over maps, I was forced to be here because he said I need to be. While Zuko did his thing I just leaned against the wall and played with my fire around my fingers. I took a glance at Zuko and noticed his frustrated face. I felt a little bad for Zuko and his frustration since things hadn't been so great for his mission lately. When we went to find the Avatar with the help of that bounty hunter and her shirshu things didn't exactly go as Zuko had planned. The Avatar got away with his friends just as I knew they would and Zuko and I were struck by the shirshu's poison tongue. I sort of stepped in front of the tongue as an excuse not to go after the Avatar but that's unimportant.

"Zuko..." I said softly.

His head shot up and he stared at me in annoyance. "What?"

"Just trying to get your attention away from those maps, geeze." I pushed off the wall and walked to his side. "Things should work out if we keep heading north; stressing over where he might be isn't going to help you."

"Easy for you to say, this isn't about you!" Zuko yelled then buried himself back into his maps.

I sighed and moved away from him, giving him his space. There was a knock at the door then Iroh entered. Without looking up Zuko spoke up with irritation very obvious in his voice.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the sungi horn."

"No no, it's about our plan." I could hear the distress in Iroh voice and recognized his words. "There's a bit of a problem."

Out from behind Iroh stepped Zhao with a horrible smirk on his face. "I'm taking your crew."

Zuko jumped up. "What?"

"I'm recruiting them for a little... exposition in the North Pole." Just as he said that he suddenly noticed me standing next to Zuko and his expression changed rather darkly. "Who is this? Did you buy yourself a whore for the night Prince Zuko?"

Zuko glared and practically growled at the man in front of us. I could tell he was about to jump up and say something he'd regret so I grabbed onto his arm and caught his attention, looking him in the eye in a way to tell him to shut up. I then stepped forward and smile up at Zhao.

"I am Lu-Ming, I am working as a servant to the prince while he is in this port." I spoke with a slightly higher and sweeter sounding voice than usual then bowed before Zhao.

"I see, my mistake." Zhao nodded to me as I rose. I saw his eyes go up and down my body and resisted a shiver. "It's too bad, every man needs a companion in the night once in a while, and you would make quite a fine one."

Zuko grabbed my shoulder and shoved me behind him, staring up at Zhao. "She is not part of this. You can not take my crew!"

"I can and I am." Zhao answered Zuko with a rather sadistic joy.

Zuko looked over to Iroh. "Uncle, is this true?"

"I'm afraid so, he's taking everyone, even the cook." Iroh bowed his head.

I looked around Zuko a bit at Zhao and watched him as he walked across the room to the wall where Zuko's doa swords were hung. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw the look on Zhao's face, I reached up and covered my mouth with one hand while grabbing onto Zuko's vest with the other. I felt him tense up slightly then relax to a fake calm.

Zhao took one blade down from the wall and swung it slightly before resting it on his other hand. "I didn't know you were skilled in broad swords Prince Zuko."

"I'm not," Zuko said calmly. "Their antiques, just decorative."

I hid myself a little bit more behind Zuko as I tried to calm my fears then let out a deep breath and looked over as Zhao placed the sword back on the wall.

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?"

"Just rumors, I don't believe he exists."

"Oh he exists, he's a traitor, and an enemy of the Fire Nation. But I believe justice will catch up with him soon." Zhao began walking out of the room. "General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands." With that last word his was gone and I felt as though I could breath again.

"Nice job keeping your cool Journey." Zuko commented to me in a sarcastic manner.

I gritted my teeth and punched his arm. "I should say the same for you prince hot head."

"Enough you two." Iroh spoke up. "I think there is something you might want to tell me."

I fidgeted a little and tried to hide further behind Zuko. "It might be better not to speak of it." I poked my head out from behind Zuko and smiled sheepishly.

"I see, well then I will just leave you be and send off the crew." He smiled at me then left the room.

"So," Zuko said suddenly when Iroh shut the door, making me jump slightly. "What are you still doing back there?"

I stepped away from him quickly and moved in front of him. "Nothing."

He shook his head at me then walked over to his bed and sat down on it with his head down, giving a rather distressed sigh. I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him, but I know it'll all work out. I sat down next to him and leaned my shoulder against his.

"I need to tell you something..." I said quietly after a while of us just sitting there.

"What?"

"Zhao is going to try to kill you..."

He jumped up suddenly, grabbing my shoulders and throwing me against the bed. "What are you talking about? Are you his spy? Is that why you're here?"

I winced a little. "If I was his spy why would I be helping you? Why would I have wanted to tell you about this?"

He forced me down against the bed harder, his body heavy on mine and his eyes tearing deep into mine. "How do you know about this? And how can I trust you?"

I stared right back into his eyes. "You can't trust me, but you have to. I'm the only one that knows about what is really going to happen and I'm the only one that can do anything about it."

"Is this about your powers?"

"Sort of... but it's too much for you to understand, just consider me slightly physic. I just figured you should know about it."

After a few minutes of us just staring at each other like that he let up on my arms and sat up on the bed. "Tell me what you know."

I sat up as well. "So, you've decided to trust me?"

"No." It was quick and harsh but I didn't expect anything less from Zuko. "I just figured I might as well hear what you have to say."

"Fine then..." I gave a bit of a sigh then started recalling to him what I knew about this. "Zhao will pay those pirates that you met a while back to blow up the ship with you in it. You wont be killed but he'll think you will and that might be for the best."

Zuko and I sat in our comfortable uncomfortable situation for quite some time. I wondered if I had done the right thing by telling him, I mean it's not like I can really explain why I know. Why did I tell him anyway? Everything is suppose to turn out fine, he'll be fine, so why the fuss? Why did it matter? Feelings I didn't understand and thoughts that I couldn't make out raced through me and I felt as though I was about to pass out.

"Why did you tell me?" Zuko said quietly, jerking me from my thoughts.

What's with this guy? Can he read minds or something? I turned my head away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. "No special reason."

I felt him lay his hand on my shoulder and couldn't ignore the slight shock that ran up my body as he did so. For reasons completely unknown to me my chest got tight and I felt as though my skin was burning. But I kept my eyes away from him, I had no idea why but I knew that it I looked into his eyes... I'd be done for.

I tore away from his hand quickly before the strangeness got worse and walked to the door. "I'm going to leave now. I have things I need to do. Don't do something stupid like getting yourself killed."

Just as I pushed the door open and was about to leave the heat of this dark room Zuko shot up and was now right behind me. He grabbed onto my arms and got closer to me than he had ever before. Everything had changed then and I knew it very well. The comfort was gone and it was replaced by a slow burning between us that both of us couldn't resist at this point. Before I could look in his eyes, resist his touch, and turn away completely unchanged. Now... it was different. I felt him grip my arms tighter and get closer and closer until our his chest was pressed against my back. Slowly... very slowly... his grip loosened only so that his hands could slide down my arms to rest at my wrists.

"Zuko... stop this..." My voice scared me, sounding like more of a beg than a request as I had intended it to be.

His breath came closer to me, so close and hot that I felt it against my neck then at my ear as he whispered. "Don't die..."

With that last word he let go and was now on the other side of the room, facing away from me. I stared at his back for a minute then rushed out of the room. Quick as I could to my own room, getting my stuff packed and then I fell down to my knees.

"Master... I need your help... please... answer me..."

Within a few seconds I felt the darkness fade and I was surrounded by a foggy field, my dear Master Roku in front of me.

"What is it you need Journey?"

I bowed my head before him low then stood up. "I need to get to the north pole fast, where the avatar is. I know it's a big request it's just... I can't stay here anymore..."

"You know I cannot simply take you from this place and put you somewhere else."

I shook my head. "I know, I know... but there has to be something... anything..." I stared into my master's eyes, begging and pleading silently to him.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I can give you a spiritual escort to the north pole, it will take a little longer because it will have to carry your body and not just you spirit but it will still be faster than you just walking there."

I felt relief rush through me and my breathing seemed to become a bit easier. "Thank you master, thank you so much." I bowed before him over and over again as I thanked him.

He nodded his head to me. "You're welcome Journey, now would you mind telling me why it is that you're not going with your original plan, to join the prince until you can reach the avatar?"

That question made me weak and I couldn't find the courage to look my master in the eye. "I just can't do it like that anymore... it's become far too... risky."

"He's gotten to you, hasn't he?"

My head shot up at Roku's words. "What are you talking about?"

A wise and knowing smile slowly slide across his face. "Nothing young one, you'll have to find out on your own."

Roku knew something, knew something that obviously involved me but he wasn't telling me. It probably had something to do with all the strange changes that suddenly went over me. What was that about anyway? Why did this have to happen to me? I was perfectly fine with how it was before...

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV<p>

In the temple of the Keepers of the Elements three keepers sat and watched the distress of the Pure Firebender. All of them knew very well what was going on in her heart and in the heart of the man that made her burn.

"She's avoiding it." Kyoshi commented to her fellow keepers.

Yang-Chen nodded. "Yes, seems even the prince is slightly more open with it than she is."

"He's a man, I'm not surprised that he can't resist it as well as she can." Kuruk said.

"He is still but a boy, but did you see the strain on his face? He was trying so hard to not go any farther than he did." Yang-Chen said in response.

Kyoshi was next to chime in. "A boy if only in thought, but he has the body and the heart of a man and it is pushing him far."

"We can only hope that as he goes further... finding his way with her and learning about what he wants... that Journey does not try to push him away." Kuruk said in a very serious tone.

* * *

><p>Zuko's POV<p>

She was gone... and I had no idea whether I would ever see her again... but why did I want to? Why did I even... do that...? I touched my fingers to my temples and massaged them gently. This girl was making me crazy and I didn't even know why. She was making me think far too much and... I wasn't... bothered by my thoughts of her.

Be safe... Journey...

* * *

><p>End of chapter 7! Did you like it? I really really hope so!<p>

This was a bit more... full of feelings I guess. I hope that it doesn't seem forced but this is how it goes in my head so that's how it goes in the story. It's a confusing thing to be in love and not even know about it... poor Journey and Zuko... But oh well! More fun for us! lol

Journey: Wow... enjoying my suffering... aren't you a great creator.

Jem: Hey! It's part of the story! And suffering and trouble between a couple only makes them stronger in the end!

Journey: Yeah yeah... *coughs* Anyway, thank you everyone for reading this, as always it means a ton to us. And big shout outs to anyone who feels my pain in this situation, love, like life, is tuff. But we get through it!

Zuko: Weren't you two going to invite me to this thing again?

Jem: Oh Zuko dear, you should know that you are always welcome to the ending comments. We love to have you here and the people love you too. Say anything you want.

Zuko: Alright... anything... Gah! I have nothing to say! Why do you make me do this stuff?

Jem: Zuko... I didn't force you to do this... *ducks from a fire ball* Ok! Geeze! Sorry!

Journey: Before someone gets killed let's wrap this up. Reviews are love and loved in return so spread the love and review please! See you next time!


	8. CH 8 Finally

Oh... been such a long time... T-T I'm sorry...

But here it is, chapter 8. I've had to change the beginning of this chapter so many time because really I just wasn't feeling it but finally I got it how I wanted it. That's actually why it took so long, I was really depressed about not getting the chapter right and I just decided it was best to take a break away from it. It wasn't until I was flipping through netflix and decided to watch some old Avatar episode did I actually get into the mood for it again. And then after watching the season final of Legend of Korra I was just hook on the mood and decided to finish it. :)

I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, there is a new character which is extremely important so watch out for him, he's all over this chapter. lol Names will be explained at the end of the chapter so check that out when you're done if you like.

Now here is our beloved Avatar Aang to send us off into the chapter.

Aang: Hello everyone. Thank you so much for all the support for this story and for the original, I really appreciate it. Please review after reading this chapter, Jem would really appreciate it. Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Journey of Two Worlds<p>

Chapter 8

When traveling like a spirit the world has a different view to it, everything seems to be very dull. Even underwater the animals are almost lifeless to me. I suppose it's because in the form of a spirit you understand more of this world and the next. Occasionally I fall asleep on the back of Ooyama, my guide, as he swims so gently through the ocean, his fluffy finned tail whipping back and forth in a smooth rhythm like a lullaby. We're close to the North Pole, I can tell because he's getting tense. Memories of his life in this world flood into his mind and I feel the pain and hate he has for the people of the North Pole. This makes me wonder why it is my master chose Ooyama for this mission with me.

-Flashback-

We didn't say goodbye, Zuko and I, but I figured it was better that way. I did say goodbye to Iroh of course. He told me that we would meet again and hugged me tightly. I told him I was looking forward to that day already. As the crew was leaving to join Zhao I also bid a few of them farewell, such as Lieutenant Jee. Surprising myself a bit, I actually felt like I was going to miss him and some of the others who had shown me kindness while I was on the ship. I only hope they don't have to do anything crazy on this trip to the North Pole that will get them killed.

Now here in the middle of the forest, under the light of the moon and stars, I wait. Hands together and eyes closed as I focus on Roku and the spirits, calling to them to take me. Just as every other time I could feel things around me disappearing and my body and soul was being taken to the spirit world. It was peaceful in this place between worlds, where there were no rules of existence, you simply are. Soon I felt Roku's strong hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile as I opened my eyes to my master.

"Hello Master."

"Journey." He said in a simple acknowledgement then called out. "Ooyama, come out." With Roku's word, out walks a large and powerful beast, one I am very familiar with.

When I was younger and still in training I was rather mischievous and also a bit of a slacker. Ooyama was given the job to look after me so that I wouldn't cause too much trouble and also make it to my training. With every time he got me in trouble there were two more times that he had gotten me out of trouble and in time we grew to be great friends.

Ooyama is not a normal sort of beast that is expected of this world, he is a water wolf, more so the spirit of a water wolf considering that his kind went extinct hundreds of years before the time of bending. The water wolves became extinct because of the development of man; as the Northern Water Tribe expanded they pushed the water wolves out of their land by force, force being murder. No one even remembers that they ever existed. Ooyama is the spirit of all the water wolves combined so he knows all of their suffering and he knows everything they learned during their time on the planet. Wise, powerful, and dangerous; that's Ooyama. I'm glad that I made it to his good side.

-End Flashback-

Considering Ooyama is a spirit he isn't able to really be in this world and do things without a little help, so we are connected. It's the deal for having him as an escort, I give him part of my life and he stays by my side in a world that shuns him. This brings us closer in mind and in heart, I feel what he feels and he feels what I feel. It may seem a little too 'mystic' for reality, but that's this world and the world beyond it. I've grown used to it.

Now we are under water, swimming to the North Pole is the easiest way to get there, and as long as Ooyama is the one in control of our shared life then we don't need to breath. It's a spirit thing.

'It is time to surface. Prepare yourself.'

His head points up and his tail swishes faster and faster. We'll go up like a rocket and I'll have to take control again so that we can breath and actually live above the surface of the ocean. I wrap my arms around his neck tightly and press myself against him so that the force doesn't pull me away from Ooyama. Eyes shut tight, head down, focused. I'm ready. At least... I thought I was... but as I rip the control from his spirit and open my eyes and my lungs to the world that was above us not too long ago, I take only one look at everything for a split second... and black out.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's firenation?"<p>

"She doesn't wear the colors, just all that black. And that hair is extremely questionable."

"She's probably a spy or an assassin. We should take her to the chief and see what he wants to do with her."

"What about her animal? It wont let us near her. Do we kill it?"

"I've never seen this breed of animal before, I don't know how to take it down. But I don't want to leave her here like this, if she wakes up she might find the tribe and then who knows what she'll do."

"Just take that stupid thing down! It's not like it matters, we can always use it's pelt and meat. Then we'll take the girl."

"Quiet Hakim, you don't want to wake her or get that animal riled up."

"Lets just kill it then, you said yourself that you don't want to leave her so we have to take down that animal."

"Fine, don't do anything stupid though."

These voices were deep, manly, and incredibly annoying. They must be talking about Ooyama and I, and by the things they said and the way Ooyama is acting they must be part of the Norther Water Tribe. Only they would find it easiest to just kill and take, typical.

My eyes shot open and I saw the three men that surrounded me and Ooyama. Clad in blue and all holding weapons of different kinds, obviously water tribe. Ooyama was standing over my body protectively though he wasn't growling until they stepped forward closer to us. My body moved slow as I tried to push myself up. The three warriors stopped suddenly at the movement of my body, all seeming shocked that I was awake.

I rubbed my head a little as it throbbed slightly. "You boys wouldn't happen to have something for a headache would you?" They all suddenly pointed their weapons in my direction, ignoring my question. I couldn't help but sigh at their stupidity. "Guess not."

"Call your beast down and we wont hurt either of you." Said the man that seemed to be in charge.

"Or here's another idea," I said while standing up and looking at them. "You all take me to the chief of the Northern Water Tribe and I don't let Ooyama here rip out your throats."

"We're not afraid of you girl or your beast!" By the voice I could tell this was the loud and annoying one that wanted to kill Ooyama the most.

"That might be your down fall." I smirked at the man. "Plus I'm giving you a great deal here, you wanted to take me to the chief anyway, now you can do it with no pointless bloodshed. I'll even let you tie me up if it makes you feel better."

The leader lowered his weapon slightly. "What business do you have with the Northern Water Tribe?"

"The Avatar."

They all eyed me quite seriously until the loud and annoying one blurted out. "See? She's dangerous! She wants to get to the Avatar and kill him!"

I rolled my eyes. Stupid. "Sure, just assume that my business has to do with killing." My words were dripping with sarcasm.

"How can we trust you?" This time it was the quiet man that spoke, he was skinny and very timid.

"You don't have to trust me, just do what you were going to do in the first place without hurting anyone. Take me to your chief and let him judge me, or better yet let the Avatar judge me. Aang knows me, he'll recognize me the moment he sees me, I've got some memorable features." I said and flipped a bit of my long purple hair as an example.

The blue clad warriors all exchanged glances. The leader pulled back his long spear, stood straight, and walked a few steps closer to me. "We will chain you and your animal and take you to the chief. Make one wrong move and we will not hesitate to end your life."

"Ok then. Don't worry, I'm not dangerous if I'm on your side." I gave them a smile but they simply stared at me. These guys are really cold... Cold! North Pole! Ha! That was a really lame joke...

"Hakim, Lang, go get the chains from the boat." Leader man said to the two others. They bowed and headed off to the edge of the piece of ice we were on where there was a decent sized boat floating.

Ooyama was now sitting at my side, obviously annoyed that I made a deal with these guys when we could have taken them down with ease.

"No need for pointless bloodshed, I'm not a big fan of it." I said to both my companion and the man in front of me, though only Ooyama knew I was talking to both of them.

"I'm not a fan of it either but I have to protect my tribe." He was very serious as he said this.

"I understand, no arguments here. I've been out in that war and I've seen what it's done to people. The Northern Water Tribe is lucky they haven't been shoved into the war just yet."

"Yet? Does that mean you know of a future attack?"

I shrugged. "If the Fire Nation isn't stopped soon it's only a matter of time before they decide they are strong enough to take on the Northern Water Tribe. Common sense."

He eyed me for a minute then nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."

We were staring at each other intently. To me it seemed as though we had made a simple connection over common knowledge. "I'm Journey by the way." I said after a long silence. "What's your name?"

He seemed a little unsure if he should give me his name but then decided it was safe to give that small bit of information. "Arkan."

"Alright then Arkan, nice to meet you." I bowed slightly at him which he returned and answered. "Same to you."

The two other warriors came running up with the chains in their arms.

I put my hands out for them. "Ok, chain me up."

"You seem pretty eager to get chained." The one named Hakim said with a suspicious tone as he started to wrap my wrists together.

"Well there's no reason to fuss about it."

"She's just being corporative, I think it's nice." Lang said softly as he wrapped his chains around my ankles and legs. Aww... how sweet of him.

I smiled down at him. "Well thank you."

A blush spread across his cheeks and he bowed his head a little, trying to focus on what he was doing with the chains. I examined him as he worked. He had very soft features, almost feminine. Lanky and tall with long legs. Thin fingers but long and quick as he worked with the chains. He seems to be a quiet fellow but also very honest; he may not speak much but I feel as though he really means what he says.

Just as they finished with me they went on to start with Ooyama. Both of them were very cautious when approaching him but I knew Ooyama was just waiting for them to get it done, he wouldn't hurt anyone unless they threatened my life or his.

"Umm... sir?" Hakim asked Arkan.

"Yes? What's the problem?"

"Well... I don't think that this one is going to fit on our boat."

Arkan eyed Ooyama in all his fluffy largeness. He seemed to be sizing him up and thinking about what they were going to do with him.

"If you just want to chain him to the back of the boat and keep his legs free then he can just swim." I suggested.

"Without the chains he is dangerous." He glared at me a little, annoyed that I would suggest such an idea.

I held my chained hands up in defense. "Sorry, just a suggestion. He's really not dangerous unless you threaten our life. Promise."

"I can't just take a promise like that."

I shrugged. "Oh well, you don't have to listen to me. Do what you think is best." A sort of gruff sound came from Ooyama and he walked over to me and nudged my back with his nose. I could tell he was annoyed and just wanted this to get on faster. I looked back at him. "Sorry Ooyama, a man is in charge."

Another annoyed growl came from Ooyama as he walked over to the man in charge. All of them suddenly got in a defensive stance with weapons at the ready. Ooyama just slowly walked closer and closer to him. I noticed that Arkan seemed a little unsure with his weapon in the face of the great beast that is Ooyama. Once he got as close to the man as he could, Ooyama simply snorted in his face and jumped over him, heading straight for the water where their boat was. He jumped into the water then swam up behind their boat where he stayed looking at them as if telling them that he was waiting.

I gave a bit of a laugh. "Seems he's ready, are you?"

They all looked at me, each sort of glaring softly except for Lang who was trying not to smile. Arkan started to walk to the boat. "Bring her to the boat."

I guess he's made up his mind about us.

* * *

><p>With Lang and Hakim on my sides, Arkan in front of us, and Ooyama taking up the rear, we all walked slowly to where the most royal of the North Pole sat. I looked around the room to see if I could find Aang but there was no sign of him, only men and women dressed in blue all whispering to each other as they stared at me.<p>

"Chief Arnook," Arkan said as he bowed to his leader. Lang and Hakim followed his example and pulled me into a bow as well.

The chief stood as we reached as close to him as we were aloud. "Who is this outsider you've brought before me?"

"This woman claims she knows the Avatar. We found her and her beast on a bit of land while we were hunting." Arnook answered.

I saw a bit of a waver in the chiefs eyes at the knowledge of my claim. He stepped down off the different levels of thrones to stand on the ice with us. With his hand he gestured Arkan and the others aside and stood in front of me.

"What is your name?"

"Journey, sir. And this is Ooyama behind me." I answered.

He took a quick look behind me at Ooyama then returned his eyes to mine. "And you say you know that Avatar?"

"Yes, I helped rescue him from the fire nation. He will confirm that if you let him see me."

"Why should we believe you? You could easily be a firebender who is here simply to destroy the worlds last hope."

"You're right, I could be a firebender, but I don't want to harm the Avatar." I decided it was better not to flat out say I was a firebender or lie and say I wasn't so I simply danced around that truth.

We stared at each other for some time. I wasn't really sure what he was doing but I think he was trying to decide what kind of prison was right for me and what to do with Ooyama, but I could be wrong. It wasn't until a soft female voice was heard did he finally turn his eyes away from me.

"Father?"

"Sokka, take Yue away somewhere, I don't want her here during this."

At hearing those names I quickly turned and looked behind Ooyama where two familiar teenagers stood. "Sokka!" I was so excited that I couldn't control myself and ended up trying to run to the boy, only forgetting that my legs were wrapped in chains and ended up with my face on the ice.

"Hey! You're the purple girl!"

I looked up to see Sokka and Yue walking over to me and the chief. I smiled knowing that Aang had told his companions about me.

"You know this girl?" Chief Arnook asked.

"I don't really know her personally, but I do know who she is. Aang told us that she saved him from the fire nation." Sokka explained to the chief then leaned down and helped me up on my feet again. He smiled at me. "Aang said we'd end up meeting you and to keep an eye out for a girl with purple hair."

I smiled back. "I knew I could count on him. Where is he?"

"Waterbending training. We can go over there now, I'm sure he'd be glad to see you."

"Yes, I'd love to see him again." I looked over at the chief and smiled. "Would you mind getting someone to unchain me?"

He nodded. "Of course. Arkan, release the girl."

Arkan walked over to me shaking his head and smiling at me. "Seems you were telling the truth all along."

"Yeah well you were smart for being safe about me, I know I'm kinda strange." I smiled at him then patted his shoulder once he released my arms from the chains.

"Come on, hurry up purple girl." Sokka called as they were walking out into the city. "And your umm... creature too."

Ooyama grabbed onto my hood with his teeth and flung me onto his back then walked up next to the two teens who each sort of moved away from him. I laughed down at them. "This is Ooyama, he's a water wolf. He's harmless, I promise."

"I've never seen a creature such as that, where is it from?" Yue asked.

"That's a bit of a long story and kind of a sad one." I said while petting Ooyama's neck. I could feel that the subject bothered him.

"With all the animals I've seen nothing is strange anymore." Sokka said, practically bragging.

Yue giggled with her hand over her mouth. I saw a blush rise on to each of the teens cheeks as they both looked away from one another. I smiled and shook my head. They are sweet together.

"Hey, I'm kinda wondering, how did you know my name when you saw me?" Sokka asked looking up at me.

I was at a loss for words, deciding whether it was better to tell the truth or come up with a quick lie. Thankfully I was saved by Princess Yue. "My father said our names when we walked in, that must be how she knew."

I nodded. "She's right, that's how I knew."

"Oh, ok."

Soon we came up to an open area with about ten or so teenage boys waterbending and an old man in front of them telling them what to do. Amongst the boys there was a girl who was doing obviously better than the boys and a young orange clad boy who seemed to be very bored with the lesson.

Finally.

"Aang!"

At the sound of his name the young nomad turned around and smiled brightly once he saw who it was that had called him. With help from his airbending, he leaped above the other students and waved.

"Journey!"

* * *

><p>Yay! That's it for chapter eight! I really hope you enjoyed that and will tell me in a review. :D In the next chapter there will be more of the gaang and some info that you wont wanna miss about our lead girl Journey. I hope you tune in for that one as well.<p>

Now for the names... there are a few things about the names that I wanted to explain even if no one really cares. XD

Arkan- His names was originally going to be Arnook but after some research I found out that that name was taken by the chief of the Northern Water Tribe. After some grieving for the loss of the name I choose Arkan instead. I really liked the name Arnook though... T-T I was so sad...

Lang- His name is what I consider the water tribe version of Lee. It also comes from the word 'lanky' because his character is very lanky.

Ooyama- I spent a long time trying to decide what I was going to name this guy. I wanted it to be very different and ancient sounding. Usually when I'm trying to find a name for someone I'll get on google and find out what different words that I associate with the character mean in languages like Japanese and Chinese. I looked up the words fish and wolf. The word wolf in Japanese is Ookami and the word fish in Chinese is Yu. I played around with the double O's and the Y because I like those and came up with Ooyama.

Hakim- This name was simple and easy. I started it off from Hahn because they are both jerks then switched it around and got what you see.

So there is some info about the names I decided on. I really like Ooyama and Arkan (prefer Arnook) but the other two were just random 'need a name' kind of things. lol Well tell me what you think of the names and the chapter, I love hearing from people. :)

See ya next time!


	9. CH 9 Times in the North Pole

Long awaited... and short. Forgive me absence but things happen, such as life. Please enjoy this short little chapter though and hopefully more will be on the way soon. :)

* * *

><p>Journey of Two Worlds<p>

Chapter 9

My days in the Northern Water Tribe have been full of joy, the people that I have grown close to here reminding me of why I loved this world so much and always considered it home. Aang, Katara, and Sokka welcomed me into their group with open arms and I believe that we all felt the connection our destinies instilled in us from the beginning. One surprising friend I had found however, was Yue. We had a common bond in duty to the traditions of our place in the world, also a common detest for it. When she wasn't with Sokka she would find me and we walked and talked, enjoying the company of someone who understood your situation so well.

"What do you do when you love someone that you are not suppose to love?" she asked me on one of our walks.

I was silent for a moment, wondering about my own forbidden feelings and then pushing them aside. "I was taught that there is never a love that is not meant to be. If you love you love no matter the circumstances."

"How can you place love above duty and tradition though? How can... everything work?"

Her eyes had become wet and I saw the pain in those blue orbs, but she was still able to hold her head tall like the princess that she is. Looking into her eyes and actually seeing the pain in person affecting me much more than it ever did when watching the show. This is my friend, a fellow soul bound by duty and pained by the love she does not allow herself to have. The most painful part of it all for myself is knowing of her demise. I took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Everything happens by destiny's design, we are only able to walk the steps she allows us to take. But as mortals we are able to make the choice and move toward what we want as long as we have the drive, the passion." I gave her the best smile I could, knowing she understood the pain behind it as well. "We are passionate Yue, and we will move toward what we want. I beg you... follow what makes you happy before it passes over the horizon."

After a minute of staring at me she returned my pained smiled and nodded, squeezing my hand in return. "Only if you do the same Journey. Follow your happiness."

I turned my head, my smile fading, and looked at the snowy city. "I'm afraid... that my happiness has already left me behind... or I him, though I haven't discover which quite yet."

The next day I was happy to find that Yue came to the hut that the gang and I shared, but instead of looking for my company she wanted Sokka's. He of course jumped at the chance to spend time with the princess and rushed her out of the hut to find a place they could be alone. I took this time on my own to practice my bending. Whenever I practiced I found it best to find solitude somewhere so that I wouldn't scare any of the members of the tribe. So in a forgotten practice field behind the palace, with Ooyama laying down close just in case, I let out my breath of pure fire.

My white fire mixed well with the snow around me and if you take only a glance you might thing I was bending snow instead. I took a hold of it and let it spread up my arms and out around me. With practice I had been able to start bending with something on over my skin, having to since it wasn't very practical to go out in the snow half dressed just to fight with a fire that didn't burn. I did remove my gloves though, finding it easier to have more control still with my hands free of cloth. With force in the right direction I was able to move a bit of my fire under my feet and lift myself off the ground slowly. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, focusing on the feel of the fire around me, my true self in physical form. It was unlike anything I had ever felt, only my fire gave me this peace and strength.

Once I lowered my self to the ground I heard slow clapping behind me and turned quick, fire at the ready to attack. Then lowered my stance and sighed when catching sight of Arkan smirking like an idiot.

"Ooyama, I thought you were watching the entrance?" I said, irritated that my protector wasn't protecting me. He lifted his head, looked at me, looked at Arkan, snuffed, and laid his head back down to rest. I sent him a glare and some mental words that I wouldn't dare utter in front of Arkan.

"The big guy knows I'm not a threat now." Arkan said with that same cocky attitude he always seemed to have around me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to practice again, trying hard to ignore the hard stare he was digging into my back. "If you're going to be here don't distract me from my training."

After a while of watching my practice he broke the silence once again. "That bending of yours is really quite beautiful you know."

His blunt compliment caught me off guard. I took a deep breath, let out more fire, and spun with it on my hand. "Oh? You think so?"

"I do." He said, taking a step towards me. I stopped him quick by shooting a long stream of fire in his direction, but he was quick to respond with a water whip.

"Did you come here just to shower me with fake compliments or are you willing to spar with me?" I asked, showing complete seriousness.

He smirked, moved around my fire to get closer to me while keeping his water up to protect him. He was only a couple feet away before I was able to push him back into the snow. He chuckled, stood, and shook the snow from his body. "I don't believe I will be any match for you but I'd be more than happy to be your sparring partner. And my compliments are never fake, there is complete sincerity in every one."

I raised my eyebrow at his last comment but tried to ignore it and continue on with what I know best, fighting. He moved different than firebenders, with a flow and gracefulness that most didn't possess, and it was interesting to battle with him, good practice for different styles if nothing else. He fell many times to my fire but he always got back up to continue, that I admired above his skills.

During my time in the North Pole I wasn't only spending time with the gang and Yue, but Arkan had found his way into my routine as well. And I mean found literally. I always changed my training and thinking spot but he always seemed to find me and disturb them. It had become quite a nuisance. But I made use of his constant irritating presence as a training dummy.

Though he was a waterbender he wasn't the most skilled, that's why he fought with the warriors instead, finding his niche in weapons instead of his bending. I asked him how he could feel more comfortable with a weapon in his hand than using the thing he was born with which should come naturally to him. He explained it in a way I hadn't even thought of, saying just because he was born a waterbender doesn't mean he wasn't born a better weapons wielder. It made sense in my head but my heart didn't understand it fully and I figured that since I was so attached to my bending I never would.

He flopped down flat on his back and gave a huff. "Ok, I give up, you win. I surrender myself to the great pure firebender."

I smirked. "Oh come on, you never give up until after at least 20 knock downs, we're only up to 16 yet."

"Maybe I'm just getting old." he raised his head and smirked at me in return.

Arkan was not as young as myself, but by no means old, saying he had lived for 27 endless winters. He liked to joke that he was old though, considering how much older than me he was. "Then come on old man, I'm not carrying you out of here." I said as I passed his motionless form in the snow, heading in the direction of the exit.

"You wouldn't leave a fallen man behind would you?" He called to my retreating form.

I stopped and sighed, then turned around and walked back over to him. He gave me that irritating cocky grin that was all too familiar and held his hand out for me to take. I took his hand and pulled him up to his feet, but once there he wouldn't let go. He pulled me closer to him, still grinning, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Miss pure firebender, you have won me as your captive so what are you going to do with me?"

I rolled my eyes and looked straight into his gaze, completely unafraid of his silly advances. "It feels more like I'm the captive here. Release me."

He laughed and let go of me completely. "You're something else Journey, unlike any woman I have come across."

I put my hand on my hip. "Oh? How many have you come across in this little tribe?"

"More than I would like to mention." he said and his smirk turned into a soft joking grin. "But you are definitely the most interesting."

"My entire life I have been told how interesting I am, if you want to catch my attention then I suggest different methods." With that I turned quick and walked back to the palace, Ooyama walking protectively at my heals and Arkan following behind him quietly. I couldn't help the amused grin that spread across my lips at his silence. It was always fun to find some way to silence him.

The palace was chaos when we returned and it took only one look into Yue's eyes to know what had happened. The Fire Nation was at our doorstep. The joyful times were done.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Do you like Arkan? He wont be taking Zuko's place, I promise, this is still ZukoXOC so don't worry about that. He just gives it a little spice for the short time Journey is in the North Pole. Let me know what you think in a review... I apologize once again that it's so short... and been over a year since I last updated this.<p>

Until next time!


End file.
